The Horde: New Generation
by ZhoRa
Summary: A young Blood Elf joins the Silvermoon army in hopes for changes in his life. However he could not have imagined just how much everything would change... The story is suited for both those unfamiliar with the Warcraft universe and it's fans.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

It was a dark night at Shadowmoon Valley. Only the Infernals falling from the sky periodically illuminated the night with green flames. In those flashes of light, Zhora, standing near the Hand of Gul'Dan volcano, was looking around. He didn't like what he saw. His friends and comrades were lying around him in pools of their own blood: an orc, a tauren and a troll. All of them were proud members of the Horde! They were probably dead. Another flash of light – and Zhora saw the many demons around, gazing hungrily and viciously upon him. They were the ones that killed his friends. Zhora was angry. Not just angry, but furious. He would love to burn the bastards to a crisp, but he couldn't. He lost a lot of blood and was still bleeding heavily. It took all of his strength just to stay conscious. Was this it? Did he and his friends come this far just to be killed by some demons? This thought made Zhora even angrier. After the next flash of light, a doomguard appeared right in front of him. He's giant sword descending down upon Zhora's head. It was now certain: this was the end…

**Chapter I**

_**You're In The Army Now**_

Zhora yawned. He didn't want to get up, but the sunrays were shining right down upon his pale face. It was a sunny morning on Sunstrider Isle. And it was also a special morning. Zhora had turned eighteen. Today he will be joining the ranks of the blood elf army, helping their new allies: the Horde, fight against its enemies: the Alliance, the demons of the Burning Legion and the undead Scourge of Lich King Arthas. A whole new chapter in his life, and yet he felt… sleepy. Zhora finally opened his acid green eyes and crawled out of bed. Once he got to his feet, he looked at himself in the mirror. Staring back at him was someone who didn't seem to care about himself. With the same stiff and blank expression he tied his long fiery-red hair into a foxtail, put on his common dark-blue robes with a black cloak and went to the kitchen. To sleepy to cook, he just conjured a loaf of bread for breakfast. Now it was time… Zhora left his small hut and made his way to the bridge connecting Sunstrider Isle with the northern region of the Eastern Kingdoms – the Eversong Woods.

Sunstrider Isle was a typical "fairytailish" elven place. Tall ancient trees with golden leaves were gently moved by the warm wind, in silence it sounded as if they were whispering something in old Thalassian language. Some buildings were richly decorated with golden twirls and sparkling jewelry. The local elves were just like the place itself - you could feel the power, see the beauty and sense the magic.

'Hold it right there!' – a voice behind him said.

Zhora turned around and saw a tall blood elf female. Her long blond hair was covering her pointy ears. Her arms were slim and long, but also slightly muscular. Standing straight, confident, yet relaxed, she smiled kindly and turned an ironical glance at Zhora. It was Julia Sunstriker. She was in charge of guiding the young ones to the path of future mages. She used to be Zhora's teacher too and also the one that persuaded him to join the army.

'You didn't even think of stopping by to say goodbye?' – she said.

'You know I don't like sentimental moments...' – Zhora replied.

'To think I am the only one who came to see you off and you don't sound the least bit thankful.' – she said ironically.

It was true. No one else cared about Zhora. He wasn't liked by the others because of a certain "incident". He didn't have any friends except Julia.

'Yeah, you're right. Sorry, teacher.' – Zhora replied.

'I haven't been your teacher for so long, yet you still call me that. Just remember me as a friend.' – she said smiling. – 'Oh, and I wanted to remind you. You know you're talented with fire magic, but…'

'…but never forget that ice and arcane magic can be just as powerful. I heard that a million times, teacher… I mean Julia.' – Zhora said sounding annoyed.

'I'm glad you remember the things I tell you.' – she laughed. – 'By the way… I made something special for you. Happy birthday!'

She handed him a small parcel.

'Oh, man… You didn't have to…'

'Yes, I had to!' – she said. – 'It may be the last time you try some of my homemade muffins. Well then good luck. You don't want to be late, right? Just remember to write from time to time.'

And he was off. A small group of blood elves was already waiting for the escort to Falconwing Square. The path through the ruins of East Silvermoon was filled with Wretched Urchins – former blood elves who have lost their sanity due to the first for magic, so it was pretty dangerous to go through alone. Just as Zhora approached the group mostly consistent of future soldiers just like him, he heard whispers.

'It's that pyromaniac.'

'I wonder what made him come out into the open.'

'Is he trying to become a soldier?'

'I'm telling you – he's weird.'

'He's the one that burned down his house!'

'That's the pyromaniac?'

'It's better we keep our distance from him.'

'Like I even care what you idiots think.' – Zhora thought.

In a few moments four heavily armored soldiers came from the ruins, all of them armed with a traditional elven shield and blade. This was the escort leading travelers from Sunstrider Isle to what remained of Silvermoon – the blood elf capitol.

'Everyone stay close together! We will engage any opposing dangers, so there is nothing to fear. Don't try to run off into the ruins just because the enemy gets to close! Any questions?' – one of the soldiers asked. Everyone was silent. – 'Good. We shall then proceed.'

The trip through the ruins wasn't pleasant at all. You could see the wretched creatures, hungry for magic, staring at you, looking as if they could feed on your very existence, but still afraid of the guards. Some were just lying in pain, some were even breaking their own limbs, hoping it would ease the suffering. Luckily it was a short walk. As the group arrived at Falconwing Square, only a small part of the group proceeded on with the guards to the capitol of Silvermoon. Those who came to join the army had to meet with captain Aeldon Sunbrand. The recruits from Silvermoon and Fairbreeze Village were already waiting.

'So, I see everyone is here now.' – said Aeldon. – 'Now, mages, warlocks and priests – you will follow the knights on your left to Stillwhisper Pond. There you will begin your training. Hunters, rogues and paladins – you follow the knights on your right to Farstrider Retreat. Your training starts there. That is all.'

No questions were asked. The recruits divided into groups as instructed and left to their destinations following the knights.

Stillwhisper Pond was pretty close to Falconwing Square, so the group of magic users arrived there shortly. Standing before them was a white haired blood elf dressed in very impressive dark red robes.

'Students are a bit like sheep. They're useful and even likeable when you guide and pay close attention to them. You leave them alone for a minute and they end up falling down a cliff or drowning in a shallow river.' – he sighed. The recruits just stood there, not understanding what this all meant.

'You lot shall address me as instructor Antheol. I shall be your teacher and trainer for the time being.' – he continued. – 'Within one week I will turn you sorry bunch of excuses for magic users into something the army could actually use. But once you're done here, you're still nothing but recruits! Did I make myself clear?'

Zhora had the worst luck. He was standing in the first line and was the closest to Antheol. He heard every word as clear as it could be and felt a little demoralized.

'I'll make it through this… I'm ready for this…' – he kept repeating in his mind.

'You!' – he pointed at Zhora – 'Come here!'

'I knew it….' – Zhora thought.

'Sir, are you sure you want to demonstrate it on him? He's the well known pyromaniac of Sunstrider Isle! Surely there is a better choice…' – a voice from the crowd said.

'You shall only speak if you are spoken to!' – Antheol said angrily. – 'Back to training. Why don't you do something for me? There's an azure phial at the bottom of the pond behind me. Dive in, retrieve it, and bring it here.'

Did Zhora have choice? He dived into the pond and began looking for it. It wasn't easy since the azure color of the phial melded with the color of the waters. Nonetheless he managed to get it.

'Now that you've learned a little lesson, I'll offer you something more substantial.' – the instructor said. – 'It concerns your ability to defend yourself in close combat. Of course, you should only resort to melee in the most dire of circumstances, but that is no excuse to be unprepared. I can assist you in creating a staff befitting a mage of your learning. Simply take the phial you retrieved for me and fill it at the base of Elrendar Falls. Just follow the river southeast from here.'

Again, without saying a word, Zhora left to complete the task.

'This is entertaining.' – the same guy who commented about Zhora being a pyromaniac laughed.

In about half an hour Zhora was back. The waterfall was further away that he had thought.

'Let's see what you've brought me...' – said Antheol holding the phial up to the light and examining it closely. – 'Yes, this will complains?' – he asked.

'None, sir.' – Zhora said, although he did have a whole lot to say.

'Excellent!' – Antheol said smiling. – 'All of you remember this: if your instructor, teacher or trainer tells you to do something, you must do it without questioning. No matter how absurd or useless the task may sound, you must complete it. Respect to the higher ups is your first lesson.'

'Sir, yes, sir!' – the recruits said.

'Now back to you… what is your name anyway?' – Antheol asked.

'Zhora, sir.' – the mage replied.

'Very well, Zhora. You may have noticed the walking trees near Elrendar Falls. As the keepers of nature, they are infused with a primal magic we can reform to our own purposes using the pure water you have already brought to me. Unfortunately, the green keepers are gnarled and twisted creatures, so you may need to kill a few before you find a useable branch. Off you go then!'

This was getting really irritating. Nonetheless Zhora showed "respect to the higher ups" and went back to the waterfall. This time it took him a lot longer to return, since he needed to kill treants until he found the needed item. He was tired and ready to burn the instructor to a crisp when he came back.

'You've done as I've asked, Zhora, and you may take your reward now. I call this the Ley Staff.' – Antheol said.

It was pretty ugly and useless, but once the mage took it into his hands, he felt a slight power surge. This staff was clearly more than meets the eye.

'Sir, an honor, sir!' – Zhora saluted. His anger was gone. Now he understood what Antheol had meant by following orders.

'But sir! Don't you think this is a bit unfair? This psycho doesn't deserve it!' – said the same elf again.

The instructor pulled out a short golden rod and swung it at him. The next instant the complaining elf had turned into a pig.

'What a dimwitted student you are!' – said Antheol angrily. – 'This "psycho" understood the lesson I just taught you: don't question the instructor. You still have to learn that. And another thing considering all of you! You are a platoon. A platoon must stick together and learn the values of teamwork. I hear one of you insulting the other – you'll also have a taste of my disciplinary rod!'

'Sir, yes, sir!' – the recruits said.

'As for you, "pig" – don't worry. You're not stuck in that form permanently. Your apprenticeship, however, won't be restored until you earn it back.' – the instructor said. – 'Now let us begin your training!'

The first week of training went quite smoothly. The recruits learned how to fight: mages wielding a staff, warlocks – a dagger, priests – small maces. Although magic users should only resort to melee in the most dire of circumstances, but that is no excuse to be unprepared. All of them also learned the basics of enchanting items to boost the wielders physical or mental capabilities as well as some more advanced spells than those learned in school before the military. Zhora's affliction and talent in using fire magic almost gained him some respect among the others, but he was still not liked. He wasn't the only one though. There was a priest among them: half blood elf, half human. That's the reason the group stayed away from her, but no one ever called her a half-breed. They were just too scared of Antheol's punishment for disrespecting a platoon member. As their training here was completed, they were sent to Faibreeze Village to meet up with the other recruits that had been in the Farstrider Enclave. Their further training was meant for the whole platoon.

From Fairbreeze Village the group moved south into the Ghostlands. These dark forests were quite unpleasant after the fairytale-like Eversong Woods. Even the ground was dark-purple from the corruption left by the Scourge during the attack on Silvermoon five years ago. In this region lay the outpost called was nothing but a few ruined blood elven buildings. Yet this was an important strategic point. Even the Forsaken – undead that were free from the Lich King's control – had come to help the blood elves in defending it.

During the few weeks of training the platoon grew closer together. Only Zhora and the half-elf were "left out". Maybe that was for the best. Every evening, when the recruits were simply sitting near campfires, drinking, taking a rest from everyday training, Zhora continued to polish his skills. He didn't have anything else to do, so he spent his spare time in the forests nearby, mostly practicing fire spells. Little did he know that at the same time the half-elf priest was doing exactly the same thing close by.

A month had past. The platoon was quite busy all this time. They had to purge Suncrown Village from nerubians as well as their leader Anok'Suten, help ranger Valanna fight off some Amani trolls and even rid the Sanctum of the Moon from arcane magic beings. This time they were sent further south to the Dead Scar to battle the agents of the Scourge to reduce the number of attacks on Tranquillien. This was a huge mistake. As soon as the platoon entered the Dead Scar, a swarm of Scourge soldiers rose from beneath the ground to surround them. They were successfully ambushed.

The platoon soldiers were not inexperienced enough to fight against so many fearless enemies at once. Before the battle even began six rogues escaped from the battlefield in fear. That action demoralized the rest and seemed they would just lay down their arms and get murdered. Suddenly a fireball landed on a few skeletons who were standing close together. The spell was launched by Zhora. Immediately he cast another, burning some more enemies to the ground. He had clearly no intention of being killed here and now. Seeing one elf kill a few skeletons without too much effort, the rest of the mages started to believe that the situation wasn't hopeless at all.

After pushing the skeletons back, the hunters (who were still not trained in ranged combat) and paladins rushed to the center of the battlefield with enthusiasm, but that action was anticipated by the Scourge. The weak skeletons were just bait to lure the blood elven melee forces into a trap. A new army of ghouls and armored skeleton knights had risen from under the ground. They were more powerful and fierce than the former "piles of bones". This is where the melee battle began. The swords and hammers of the elven fighters did little damage to the knight's heavy armor. All that the fighters could do was keep the undead offence from coming near the ranged magic users. But the mages and warlocks were unable to join the fight without injuring their own platoon members, so they were just standing there. This is when all the problems from lack of teamwork and experience in real combat began. The priests couldn't manage to heal their comrades fast enough, so a few warriors fell quickly. The others were starting to fall back. The situation was really bad. And when the fallen corpses of the blood elves started rising to fight alongside the Scourge everything got even worse. Zhora realized that the they couldn't be reanimated on their own and had to be controlled by someone.

'Look for necromancers!' – he shouted.

The scared elves listened to his command without hesitation and after a few moments they found what they were looking for on a nearby hill. Since they were standing in the open, they quickly fell from a few spells of the mages and warlocks. The skeletons and raised blood elves shattered, but the ghouls and skeleton knights who were risen by the might of the Lich King himself were still heading towards the elven spellcasters.

Resisting as they could with the help of the priest's healing magic, they still couldn't shoot down all of the attackers. The warlocks standing in front of the mages and priests fell first. But just as the last warlock fell, the mages used frost spells to freeze the attackers' feet. That was the best they could do at their level. But it was enough. It gave the melee fighters the chance to counterattack from behind. Although the knight's resisted, they slowly fell one after another from the blows dealt by the fighter's last strength.

After seeing their victory, the weakened force of blood elves started to rejoice and felt at ease. Suddenly they heard a strong, howling, terrible laugh. Two giant monsters sewn together from corpses were seen in the distance. The mighty abomination brothers Knucklerot and Luzran had come from Deatholme to crush the remains of the platoon. The bare sight of them made the elves freeze in terror. Almost three times as tall as a normal humanoid, grayish-blue skin, stitches all over their bodies, a huge hole in their stomachs with visible guts and ribs… Each gripping a massive butcher-axe in the left hand and a long heavy chain in the right they were drawing closer. Some of the elves caught a glimpse of a third arm sewn to the backs of the brothers. One thing was certain: trying to fight them was suicide. What remained of the platoon were only five injured melee hunters, four paladins and about a dozen mages and priests low on mana. They quickly fell back trying to find a place to regroup, regain some strength and heal their injuries. The ideal place suited for that was the abandoned Sanctum of the Moon to the north. The platoon also chose to make their last stand there.

There they met the rogues who escaped from the battle. Everyone was furious with them for abandoning the platoon. There were some who even wanted to kill them, but Zhora was against it. He said that they can use all the help they can get in the battle to come. Everyone agreed. Somehow in these drastic circumstances without even noticing it, Zhora became the unofficial leader of the group.

The Scourge forces were gathering on the hill nearby. Luckily there was still no sign of the abominations. On the down side the Scourge did bring skeleton archers with them for this fight to take out the mages quickly. But the platoon learned much from the last battle. The paladins were in first row, ready to repel any arrows. The hunters stood in the second row to counterattack any melee blows dealt on the paladins. The rogues surrounded the mages and priests protecting them from any other attacks that may come through the first lines.

It was a good tactic, but useless given the situation. The elves were outnumbered about twenty to one. Soon the first line of defense fell, the hunters' counterattack failed and the Scourge was now moving in for the final kill. One of the rogues tried to run for it again, but was killed by an enemy arrow. Running was pointless. And as if that was not enough, the terrible laugh started once again and was spreading all over the place. The brothers came to have some fun in slaughtering the elves. The group scattered in despair. Everyone was now just trying to stay alive.

Fighting desperately, Zhora didn't notice he had nowhere to retreat. Behind him was a river and the scourge kept coming.

'If I die here, I'll take a whole bunch of you bastards with me!' – he shouted valiantly yet overestimating his own abilities. After killing just three enemies, his chest was pierced by an arrow. Zhora fell to his knees, feeling the life fade away from him. He couldn't breathe and coughed up a lot of blood – his lungs were punctured.

'So this is it…' – he thought.

Suddenly the pain was gone. His strength was returning to him. He saw the arrow slide out of his chest and fall on the ground, while his wound slowly closed up. He turned to see he was being healed by that half-elf.

'Get the hell out of here!' – she shouted.

Without saying anything, Zhora threw a few fire spells at the enemies that were the closest to them and tried to break out of here with the priest. Making a desperate run for it they bumped right into one of the abominations. A slam with his massive butcher-axe and the blast wave pushed Zhora and the priest into the river behind them. Zhora dived out of the water trying to find the half-elf to whom he owed his life.

But he was on his limit… Exhausted from the long battle and damaged by the blast wave, feeling no power in his body, his eyes closed off on their own and he lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

_**Defending Tarren Mill**_

'Oh, you woke up?'

Zhora opened his eyes. He was lying on a bed in someone's house. And looking at him was probably the owner of the house: an undead. At once Zhora tried to punch her, but he still felt dizzy so his attack was easily blocked.

'So this is the thanks I get for dragging you out of the river and nursing you for three days?' – she asked. Zhora calmed down.

'Oh, you're… Forsaken, right? Sorry about that.' – he said. – 'It's just the last thing I remember was a battle against the Scourge and… River! You pulled me out of the river right?'

'Yeah, you almost drowned and…'

'Was anyone else there? A female blood-elf in white robes?'

'No, just you.'

Zhora looked down.

'What's the deal with you? I practically save your life, give you shelter and instead of thanking me you first try to kill me and then keep asking some questions.' – she said. – 'Are all blood elves as impolite as you?'

'You're right, sorry.' – Zhora said. – 'Thank you for saving my life.'

'That's much better.' – she said smiling at him. – 'How do you feel?'

'A bit dizzy…'

'You're probably hungry. How about some breakfast? I know a few recipes people like you.'

'People like me?' – the blood elf asked.

'You know, the "not undead" type.' – she laughed.

Zhora looked at her. She was dressed ina short swampy-colored shirt, dark-brown knee-high shorts, tightened by a leather belt and a pair of heavy shoes. If Zhora would take a closer look, he would notice her outfit was scratched and torn in some places. Her long raven black hair and relatively charming smile were proof she used to be a beautiful human girl. Yet now with her grayish rotting skin and perfectly visible spine, elbow and knee bones she looked almost like any other grim Forsaken. The only difference is that the leather belt tightened across her face, covering the eyes, didn't make her look scary. On the contrary – it seemed she would look far worse without it.

'Ok, I'll be back in a minute.' – she said cheerfully. – 'By the way, my name is Haru.'

In a few minutes she brought him some food. During breakfast Haru told him about where he was. They were in a town called Tarren Mill – a Horde town in the Hillsbrad Foothills, south of Undercity, the Forsaken capitol. It was also far south from the Ghostlands, where Zhora had fought for his life. It was a miracle he got swept away this far and survived. He also found out that the town had many conflicts with the nearby Hillsbrad Farms. The town of Southshore to the south on the other hand didn't want anything to do with it. They were far too busy trading goods over the sea.

After the most important things were said, she told him about herself. Strangely she didn't have any memories from the time she was still human. The last thing she remembers is waking up in a pile of Scourge bodies in Deathknell_** –**_ a small settlement not far from Undercity. That was about half a year ago. Its residents welcomed her as a fellow Forsaken since she wasn't a mindless slave of the Lich King anymore. After helping the village with some local issues, she came to Tarren Mill and became a leatherworker.

'So what about you? Anything interesting?' – she asked him with a cheerful smile.

'I was born on Sunstrider Isle. I had a good life, loving parents and many friends. Then when the Scourge came invading everyone I cared for got massacred. My best friend sacrificed himself to save me. Since then I was spending my days locked up in my house. Not long ago my former teacher persuade dme to join the military. I almost found new friends among the platoon members when we got ambushed by the Scourge and again – again, everyone but me and a priest who saved my life were massacred. I lost sight of her and since she didn't wind up here, I'm guessing she's also dead. Interesting enough for you?'

He said everything monotonically, without any emotions. It was as if he was talking about someone he didn't know and didn't care about. Haru's cheerful smile faded.

'I'm… sorry.' – she said.

'Don't be. No one ever was, so it's no big deal.'

'But…'

'Please don't. Don't make me feel sorry for myself.' – he said in that same emotionless tone.

For a minute both were silent.

'Look, you still have some time. I'm not letting you go just yet. You nearly died, so you'll have to rest some more, but you can stay here as long as you like.' – she said with a smile.

'I wouldn't feel comfortable with being nursed by someone for free, and I don't have any money, so…'

'You don't have a choice. If you want to leave, you'll have to pass through my room, and I have a LOT of skinning knives there. Trust me – I know how to use them.' – she said with an evil grin. Zhora stared at her. He was confused. How did this cheerful person change into this sadistic monstrosity?

'Just kidding.' – she laughed with her cheerful smile again. Zhora was still a bit shocked.

'I think you might have overacted…' – he said.

'You'll get used to it.' – she laughed.

'So how long are you planning on keeping me here?'

'Don't worry. Only as long as it takes for you to get better. But like I said: stay as long as you like.' – she smiled.

A week had passed. Zhora was just lying in bed filled with apathy. He was feeling empty. And no wonder: being the only survivor of a slaughter would probably beat anyone down. Haru cooked for him every day, kept him company as often as she could, tried to talk to him. But all Zhora did was thank her and answer her questions without any interest. It made her sad to see him in this state, but there was nothing she could do about it. It probably would have remained that way, if not for what happened next.

It was a quiet evening. Haru was in her workroom making some boots for a neighbor, Zhora was in bed just staring through the window as usually. Suddenly the door busted open.

'Those bastards!' – shouted a female's voice.

'High executor Darthalia, what happened?' – Haru asked.

Darthalia looked shocked and angry, her face was expressing a will of revenge. Her yellow eyes with no pupils were slightly glowing from beneath her deep purple hood, making her almost colorless face look very creepy. If that wasn't enough, she had barely any flesh on her body. She was practically a walking yellowish skeleton.

'So she's probably in command here.' – Zhora thought.

'Those blasted farmers! They're attacking! They killed every bat we had here!' – the executor shouted.

'What?' – Haru was shocked.

'Their main attack force is nearing! They probably sent assassins to kill the bats so we couldn't call for help. Bat Master Zarise is furious! She's ready to slaughter them all to the last man! But she can't fight them alone, now can she? We need to gather everyone we can get for this fight, or they'll burn the town to the ground along with us!' – Darthalia sounded really nervous. It was obvious the fight would be a hard one.

'I'm going!' – Haru said grabbing a few knives and running outside. The executor was about to leave when she spotted Zhora.

'You! You're that blood elf Haru fished out of the river, right? Great! We could use your help!' – she said dragging Zhora out of bed. – 'Help us out, or you'll get eradicated along with the town!'

Zhora understood he had no choice. He took his staff that was standing in the corner of the room all this time and followed Darthalia outside.

'Haru is just a leatherworker… Are you sure she should fight?' – Zhora asked upon exiting the house. Darthalia laughed.

'Guess she didn't tell you. You'll be amazed by what you'll see.' – she replied with a grin.

The sun had almost set. Tarren Mill was filled with fear and anger. The Forsaken were moving around: some were preparing for the upcoming battle, others – looking for a place to hide. The town reminded Zhora of a small ant's nest - everyone was running somewhere, doing something, shouting at someone. The town itself wasn't elegant at all. It was surrounded by huge pines, so the ground was covered with tiny pine needles, swimming in mud. The old ruined houses and the church in the middle made Tarren Mill look like a real ghost town. Well, the Forsaken don't really need luxury.

The center was filled with members of the Horde, mostly undead. The only ones who were "alive" were Zhora and a tall massive heavily armored orc. If he wouldn't be that stooped, he would probably be even taller. The pale green skin covered with scars proved he has seen many battles. He looked like he had everything a great warrior needs.

'Now that we have everyone gathered here, we go to protect our town! We shall fight to the death!' – Darthalia shouted.

'Slaughter those bastards for what they did to my babies!' – another undead woman with purple goggles shouted. That was Zarise, the local bat master.

Everyone else let out a roar which meant they were ready. The crowd moved to the outskirts of town. Zhora tried not to be in the front lines. He wouldn't be much use in close combat, but he didn't think he could be of much use at all in his depressed state. He even thought about running away. And then he realized the reason for his apathy. He was feeling guilty, guilty for being the only one surviving a slaughter at the price of someone's life. Twice! Fate has given him a third chance. Determination rose within him with every second – he would not let this happen again. This time he would be on the side that wins! He would be the one who saves, and not the one being saved!

In a few minutes dozens of lights appeared in the distance – torches of the Hillsbrad farmers. The enemy was nearing.

'Something's not right… There's too many of them!' – Zarise said.

'Looks like they hired some footmen from Southshore. This is going to be a tough fight…' – Darthalia replied.

'And their timing is too perfect. They're attacking us when most of our town guards are away in Undercity. – a sick and very weak looking Forsaken near Zhora added. Strangely his voice was quite majestic and confident. It was clear he was tougher than he looked.– 'So, I'm guessing you're a mage too?' – he asked turning to Zhora.

'Yes.' – Zhora answered.

'Well then, let's see what you've got, elf.' – the Forsaken laughed. – 'They're almost in range.'

When the alliance troops were close enough, the mage spoke to Zhora again.

'Land your fireball in front of enemy troops, but not in the center. Aim further to the left. Don't hit them with this attack.'

Zhora wondered how this would work, but did as he was told. As soon as his spell hit the left side of the enemy's frontline, the spell of the undead hit the right the ground began to burn in lines, creating a firewall separating the farmers from the footmen. Zhora was amazed how much they did with just two fireballs.

'Don't be so surprised.' – the Forsaken said. – 'We defended our town many times from these troublesome farmers as well as other Alliance forces, so we developed tactics. For situations like this we spilled oil on the ground. Our spells only ignited it. And now that the enemy is separated, our soldiers can take down the farmers. Without the footmen who are used to battles they are practically helpless.' _– _he laughed. – 'Meanwhile we'll blast the shielded footmen with our magic.'

The melee forces rushed into combat against the farmers while Zhora and the Forsaken mage used spells from afar – just as planned.

Filled with anger Zarise caught her first prey, threw him on the ground and killed the farmer with a single punch in the out her sword she was making her way to the next target. Though the defenders of Tarren Mill were much stronger,the farmers still had their advantage in numbers. They quickly surrounded the undead and began using hit and run tactics, attacking from several directions at once_. _Even though the heavy armored orc, Darthalia, Zarise and some other strong warriors were able to counter most attacks and kill the farmers in just a few blows, they still had trouble dealing with this many opponents. Not even the orc's huge two-handed sword could slice through them all. Caught up in her rage, Zarise rushed deeper into enemy lines. One farmer managed to pierce her leg, but that was far from enough to take her down. She broke off the end of the fork in her leg and thrust it through the owner's chest. Blinded with anger she didn't notice the two enemies who were just about to stab her from as they were ready to strike, streams of blood started flowing from their necks and both fell down dead with Haru appearing behind them out of nowhere.

'You know how much I envy you every time you do that?' – Zarise smiled looking at Haru.

'And you know how I hate hearing that every time from you.' – Haru replied and a short while the farmers started to fall back. They weren't stupid enough to stay and get they suffered big losses, there were still about sixty of them defenders had only lost three guards and had Zarise injured, but with the disadvantage in numbers that meant I lot. The biggest problem was that oil didn't burn forever and the circle of fire surrounding the footmen started to fade away. Since only the two mages were attacking the militia, there were quite a lot of them left. The tables seemed to have turned.

The enemy forces regrouped and were moving in for the attack. The defenders had to make their last stand now. They formed a defensive circle around the two mages and were ready for the incoming attacking forces kept a distance between themselves, which made it problematic for the mages to blast a few enemies at best thing they could do was freeze some of the footmen to lower the number of enemies attacking at helped the defenders a lot. They fought almost one on one. The only person who was not in the circle was Haru. She could be seen appearing among the enemies, slicing or stabbing a few of them and vanishing again. It was something like nothing Zhora had ever seen or even he understood what Darthalia meant.

'Surprised, eh?' – the Forsaken mage asked. – 'So were we when we saw this. The girls can actually become invisible whenever she wants.'

'How is it different from a rogue's stealth skill?' – Zhora asked.

'While stealthed, a rogue can still be detected or sensed when he is close enough. Haru can stand right in front of you and you won't even know it! On the down side this costs a lot of energy and she can't stay like that while she attacks.'

Suddenly she became visible a few yards outside the circle. She was kneeling trying to catch her breath. No doubt she was exhausted. The humans saw the perfect chance to strike her down. She was too far away from any backup and would definitely have trouble resisting. One of the footmen rushed her head on and tried to pierce her with his sword. Although Haru barely managed to dodge this attack, a second attack came from a different direction by another soldier. The sword slashed her from the shoulder all the way down through her torso. Haru fell motionless to the ground.

As Zhora witnessed this, he ran out of the circle. Not again! He wowed this would not happen! His eyes were glowing like flames, his hands started burning. Then instantly a pillar of flame arose in the center of the enemy's forces burning a lot of the farmers almost to ashes. The next second huge flaming boulders started flying from Zhora's hands one after another hitting every enemy in sight.

'What the… flamestrike and pyroblast spells without any casting?' – the Forsaken mage thought. – 'This elf intrigues me…'

Killing so many enemies in one time gave the defenders a great opportunity to strike back. The circle formation was now broken and the residents of Tarren Mill charged in for the final strike. They tried to kill as many humans as they could to make sure they would never come back again. The farmers started to run for their lives back to their farm after seeing no sign of victory, while the remaining footmen stayed to fight till death. Zhora shot a few fire spells at the retreating farmers and suddenly collapsed. He had lost too much mana to remain of the remaining footmen were killed, but a few were taken prisoners under Darthalia's orders.

'It's never too late to kill them. First I want to find out who planned the attack.' – she explained. – 'And I think Zarise would like to know who killed her precious bats.'

The battle was now over. The armored orc picked up the heavily wounded Haru in one arm and the unconscious Zhora in the other and carried them into town.

'You two showed quite some spirit back there…' – he said to them, although he knew they didn't hear him.

He quickly took them to the house of the local apothecary who didn't participate in the battle.

'Lydon, anything you can do about her injuries with your potions?'

'Bring her here quickly, Krusk.' – he answered. Krusk put Haru on a bed. – 'Is the elf injured too?'

'No, I don't think so.'

'Good. Bring him to Wordeen Voidglare's house. Looks like the magus took some interest in the kid's abilities.'

'Will do, Lydon.' – the orc answered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

_**The Troublemaker**_

Zhora woke up the next morning. He looked around. This was obviously not Haru's house.

'Ah….. You're already awake! Good, good…' – the undead mage who fought alongside Zhora last evening said.

'Being knocked out and waking up in someone else's house… Déjà vu?' – Zhora muttered. – 'Why am I here? Where's Haru? Damn… This sounds too familiar…'

'Hmmm… strange one, aren't you?' – the mage said. – 'Pardon my manners. I am magus Wordeen Voidglare. And you are…?'

'Zhora.' – he answered. – 'I don't have any title and my last name isn't important.'

'Well then, "Zhora". Now that we got acquainted, I can answer your questions. The reason you're here is because I'm interested in your abilities. Haru is next door at apothecary Lydon's house resting after a rough battle. Now, any further questions or are you ready to answer mine?'

'The fact that we're still alive must mean that we have won… Haru's getting better… I think that's all I wanted to know. So what are your questions?'

'Selfless, aren't we?' – Wordeen laughed. – 'Then let's get to the point. First I'd like you to explain that ability you used in battle.'

'Er… ability? I just got angry. I think that's about it.' – Zhora said modestly.

'Getting angry doesn't allow your spells to be cast instantly. I think your hiding something…'

'I don't know what the hell it was and I don't want to know!' – Zhora shouted.

'Ooooh… I hit a painful spot there.' – the magus said. – 'But it's still strange you don't want to control an ability that saved us a lot of casualties last night.'

Zhora didn't answer. Did he really turn the tide in yesterday's battle? Still a certain past event made him afraid of his own power.

'Hmmm… I've never seen anything like it before, so I doubt I could help you with that. But there is someone in Undercity. I will write you a recommendation letter. You go on now and check on your friend. Return later.'

'I haven't even agreed on learning about this… ability.'

'You don't have to make your decision now. I shall give you the letter anyway. Whatever you decide is up to you. But if you choose to accept the training, the letter will come in handy, now won't it? Now go and visit your friend already!'

Zhora stood up and made his way to the house next door without saying anything. Inside he found Haru lying in bed surrounded by bat master Zarise, high executor Darthalia and apothecary Lydon. Haru smiled at him.

'So now we're even?' – she said.

'What do you mean?' – Zhora asked.

'The others told me it's mostly thanks to you I'm still alive. Hmmm… These words must sound strange coming from someone who's technically already dead.' – Haru laughed. – 'So thanks a lot for saving me.'

'Oh, well I did owe you a lot… I couldn't just let you get ripped to shreds by those humans…' – Zhora replied.

'Don't be so modest, boy!' – Darthalia said. – 'You did a great job yesterday.'

'True, but you could have left a few more of them alive.' – Zarise added. – 'Two of the hostages died because of torture already and I still don't which one killed my bats! The only thing I found is what we already know – they're mercenaries from Southshore hired by the farmers.'

'Visiting time is over. The patient still needs some rest. You can all talk to her as much as you want when she'll leave here later today.' – Lydon said.

'Today? You mean she's healed?' – Zhora asked sounding astounded.

'Don't underestimate my potions, boy.' – the apothecary answered. – 'Now leave.'

'Good to see you're better.' – Zhora said looking at Haru. She smiled back.

The visitors exited Lydon's house. Zarise went back to try and get some more information out of the captives, leaving Darthalia and Zhora.

'Listen kid. I need a word with you.'

'Huh?'

'I really appreciate what you did during yesterday's battle, but I have one more request.'

'And that would be…?'

'We need new bats and some mote guards from Undercity. Since most of us will have to stay here in case the farmers decide to come back for a rematch, I need you to travel there.' – Darthalia explained.

'And how do I get there with no bats?' – Zhora asked.

'That's a bit problematic. You'll have to travel on foot to the nearest town and take flying mount from there.' – the executor said. – 'The nearest would be the orcish fortress of Hammerfall in the Arathi Highlands to the east. It's only a few days away.'

'"Only" a few days?' – Zhora laughed. – 'Alright. I'll do it.'

'You don't mind?' – Darthalia sounded surprised. She didn't expect Zhora to agree so quickly.

'I still have nothing better to do… Plus I have something I want to do in Undercity.'

'Good! You leave tomorrow at dawn.' – Darthalia rejoiced.

'Can't I get going right away?'

'No. We're having a funeral for those who gave their lives for Tarren Mill in the evening. You should be there too.' – the executor explained.

'It would be my honor to participate.' – Zhora said.

'That's what I expected to hear.' – Darthalia replied smiling. – 'I'll see you there then.' Zhora was left standing alone.

'Undecity, huh?' – the blood elf thought. Destiny perhaps? He decided to visit the magus's house once more.

'So you came back? Here's the letter. You will find him in the outer ring of the Magic Quarter.' – Wordeen said handing Zhora an envelope. It read "Pierce Shackleton".

After the funeral Zhora and Haru followed Darthalia's to her house.

'Wait here for a moment.' – she said going inside. In a moment she was back with a backpack.

'Provisions, some money to cover the trip's expenses and the order I wrote to bat handler Michael Garrett in Undercity. Just give him this letter and your mission is complete. You know your objective. You leave first thing tomorrow morning.' – the executor said.

'Yes ma'am!' – Zhora saluted.

'Good luck!' – said the executor and went back inside leaving Haru and Zhora on the doorstep. The two of them went back to Haru's house without saying a word to each other. They spoke only before going to bed.

'Breakfast will be ready before you leave.' – Haru said.

'Thanks.' – Zhora replied.

The next morning Zhora woke up in a good mood. All that has happened in Tarren Mill somehow energized him. At last he had done something right and his feeling of guilt was almost completely gone. After eating the breakfast Haru had prepared, he wanted to tell her farewell, but she wasn't home. So he just picked up his backpack and made his way to the town exit. But just as he walked out of Tarren Mill, a skinning knife appeared near his throat.

'Didn't even bother to look for me to say "goodbye", did you?' – Haru's voice sounded behind his back.

'So you're going to kill me now?' – Zhora laughed.

'Nope.' – Haru replied sheathing her knife. – 'But I am coming with you.'

'What?'

'I know the road better than you. I have been to Hammerfall a few times before to buy some materials, so I'll be your guide.' – she said smiling.

'Guess I don't have a choice, do I?'

'Of course not!' – laughed Haru.

'I thought so. Well, let's get going.' – the mage said.'

The trip to Hammerfall took a little more than three days. It was a sunny morning as they stood before the gates of the wooden stronghold.

'We're here.' – Haru said.

'So we can take a flying mount to Undercity from here, right?' – Zhora asked.

'We?'

'You don't fool me. The road to Hammerfall has lots of signposts pointing here so only an idiot could get lost. There was no point in a guide, so either you think I am an idiot, or you have some business in the capitol as well.' – Zhora laughed.

'No! I don't think…' – Haru said.

'I'm just kidding.' – Zhora laughed. – 'So what are you up to?'

'I want to become an assassin for Lady Sylvanas. Being a leatherworker is so boring! But I need a lot of training so I'm going to Undercity.'

'An assassin for Sylvanas? They're the elite of the elite! But with your ability I think you can make it.' – Zhora said.

'I hope… I still can't use it for too long though…' – Haru muttered.

'Don't be so unconfident. I'm sure you can make it.' – the elf smiled.

'Hmmm… He seems… different than before. I wonder what happened while I was being healed…' – the undead thought.

Hammerfall was stronghold town surrounded by a fifteen meters tall sharp wooden fence. The entrance was guarded by two orcs high up in two wooden towers and another two down near the gate. The houses were plain and simple wooden buildings with no unnecessary conveniences, looking strong yet comfortable. The town had almost no civilian residents, so they were perfect for the merchants, blacksmiths and soldiers. Zhora and Haru felt a bit chilly here – not just because of the nearby mountains, but mostly because of the cold and rough atmosphere of the inhabitants. But it was understandable. The fortress had to fend off the attacks of ogres, Witherbank trolls, kobolds and other hostiles every day.

The two asked the nearest guard for directions to the wind rider master of the town. The guard pointed them to a big wooden staircase right of the blacksmiths' workspace. Thanking him the two went on. As they approached the stairs, they witnessed a quite peculiar scene. Three young orcs jumped out from behind a nearby building and ran over to the blacksmith's platform_._

'Hey, Skinny!' - they shouted.

Immediately a hammer came flying from the direction of the anvil, knocking out one of the orcs. The next second a slim green figure sprinted from the same direction, punched the other orc in the face and grabbed the third one.

'You say something, you moron?' – he asked in a calm tone. The grabbed orc fainted. – 'Weakling…' – he said dropping him on the ground. Then he turned to Zhora and Haru. – 'What are you staring at?'

He was indeed a skinny one by orcish standards. But if you would compare him with a human or an elf he was rather tall and muscular. His face had a fierce look, but was somehow kind and cheerful at the same time. The smile of satisfaction proved that this little fight just now didn't trouble him at all. On the contrary – he found it amusing. His black spiky hair pointing in all directions, white dirty and sweaty shirt as well as the leather shorts made his appearance seem a bit clumsy, but also proved that he is a hard worker.

'We're not staring. It's just I never thought an orc could move so fast.' – Zhora said. – 'Must be because of your physique.'

The orc's fist was now under Zhora's jaw, ready to punch any second.

'You say that again and your leaving this town injured. Heavily!' – the orc said.

Zhora was surprised by this sudden threat. He didn't know what to answer.

'Move you Alliance scum!'

The three turned their gaze to the stairs leading to the wind rider master. Coming down was an orc guard followed by a young girl. This one was the complete opposite of "Skinny". He was way too massive even for an orc, dressed in expensive and shiny heavy armor. His face wasn't looking too healthy: the skin tone was grayish-green, even swampy. His tiny eyes and suspicious look, completely bold skull with small scars, long black beard with two tails and even his stance made him look unpleasant. Zhora got the impression that he was rich, self-centered and paranoid. The girl following him, wearing dirty white robes, was in shackles – a captive prisoner. At first she seemed like any ordinary short human girl with long black hair. But as they came closer some differences could be noticed. Her ears were pointy, almost like an elf's. Her eyes had black pupils like any other human, but the color of her iris resembled shiny emeralds. Her head was bent down, her gaze pointed toward the ground with an indifferent look.It was the priest from the Ghostlands!

'Hey, hey! What's going on here?' – Zhora asked running up to the guard.

'It's none of your business!' – the guard answered.

Haru guessed what was going on.

'Emm… Excuse me. That person is not a member of the Alliance. She's a fellow Horde member who got lost in battle and…'

'Horde? She's a human! Now move it and stop bothering me! I have direct orders from Raventusk Village authorities to deliver the prisoner to the guard captain here! – the guard said pushing the three out of the way.

'Easy there!' – the skinny orc said angrily after being pushed.

'And who the hell might you be?' – the guard asked.

'The one who makes your armor, bonehead!'

'Oh, the blacksmith's apprentice? Big deal! Know your place, you pup!'

'"Pup" this!' – "Skinny" said punching the guard with an uppercut, knocking him out with this single blow. Then he turned around and went back to the blacksmith's platform.

Haru used the moment to pickpocket the guard and steal the order of delivering the prisoner. Zhora quickly burned it destroying all evidence of the incident. The only problem remaining was the shackles on her hands. Zhora couldn't use magic to break them without hurting the priest's wrists. Haru couldn't do much with her daggers either.

'Don't worry.' – Haru said with a friendly smile. – 'We'll think of something to get you out of them.'

'Whatever…' – the priest answered.

'Maybe the blacksmiths can help us?' – Zhora suggested.

They made their way down to the platform. As soon as they approached it they heard loud yelling.

'Damn you, Blant! I'm sick and tired of you getting into trouble all the time!'

'And I'm sick and tired of everything here! I've had enough!'

'So this is the thanks I get for raising you?'

'Raising me? I've known you for a year!'

'I'm your father!'

'No, you're not!'

'How dare you? I'm a better father to you then your real one ever would be!'

'Don't you say another thing about pops! You made me become a blacksmith even though I have the spirit of a warrior!'

'Warrior? Bah! I've seen real warriors! Your father was one!'

'And I'm just like him! You've seen me fight hundreds of times! You know I have enough strength to move a mountain! You just don't want to accept it!'

The three adventurers were already close enough to see who was causing the racket. It was the skinny orc and probably the head blacksmith.

'And I won't! As long as you live under my roof you do as I say!'

'So I'm leaving your roof! Good riddance!' – Blant said leaving the area.

'Blant! Blant! If you leave now don't bother coming back! You hear me? Damn you!' – he then turned to the three. – 'And what the hell do you want?'

Zhora pointed at the shackles.

'We need to…'

The head blacksmith raised his hammer and broke the shackles into pieces. The priest let out a short scream of pain. The hit hurt her wrists pretty bad.

'Now get out! I have work to do!' – the head blacksmith roared.

The mage, rogue and priest did just that. They couldn't stop feeling unwanted everywhere they went in this town.

A small crowd formed near the stairs. People surrounded the unconscious guard. Everyone was excited what had happened. Because of this the three had no problems sneaking up the stairs unnoticed. As they were almost at the top, Haru turned to the priest.

'So what's your name?' – she asked cheerfully.

'Rico Darkheart...' – she answered after a short pause while healing her wrists. She tried to make a friendly face and let out something reminding a smile although her glance was tense.

'Ooooh… Gruesome name. I'm Haru.' – the rogue said smiling.

'Zhora.' – the mage said looking down at his feet.

'Don't you want to say something?' – she asked hitting the mage with her elbow.

'Uhm…' – he mumbled. – 'Thanks for saving my life back then… Sorry I couldn't repay the favor in time.'

Rico nodded full of surprise. It seemed like it was the first time she heard some gratitude. She had absolutely no idea how to react. Haru noticed her uneasiness, so she continued the conversation.

'So what are you going to do now?' – she asked with the same friendly smile.

'I don't know…' – the priest replied indifferently.

'So why don't you come to Undercity with us? Sounds better than just sitting here doing nothing.' – she purposed. Zhora didn't seem to mind.

Just as Rico was about to answer, a terrible shout roared from the bottom of the stairs. The knocked out guard had awoken at last.

'Where's that son of a hog who sucker-punched me? And where the hell is my captive?' – he yelled pushing the crowd out of the way and running deeper into town. But just in case Haru gave her hood to Rico. It was best if she wouldn't stand out to much. The three ran up the stairs as fast as they could to leave the town before they were found. They reached the upper platform in a few seconds. The first thing they saw was the orc named Blant. He was sitting on a bench looking at the group.

'Where you heading?' – he asked.

'Undercity.' – Zhora answered.

'Hmmm… Never been there before. Undercity it is then!'

'What? You're coming with us?' – Zhora asked.

'Of course not! You guys are coming with me! That's different!' – Blant laughed. Even the silent Rico let out a little smile after hearing this.

'Ok, whatever. Let's just get out of here. That guard you knocked out woke up. And I think he wants a word with you.' – Zhora said.

'So? Let that sucker come! I'll take him out anytime!'

'Too late! I just rented us two wyverns to the capitol.' – Haru said coming back from the flight master.

Blant growled with disappointment. Zhora sighed with relief.

They quickly got on the wolfish-lions – Zhora with Blant and Haru together with Rico. The wyverns roared waving their scorpion tails, ran to the edge of the platform and jumped off. At once they spread their giant bat wings and took the four of them into the air. The next instance the angry guard dashed onto the platform.

'Come back!' – he shouted. – 'I will find you! You hear me! I will find you wherever you are! I'll make you pay! Curse you!'

'Geez, now we're cursed. Just how shall we go on like this?' – Blant said ironically. The party laughed disappearing in the clouds.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

_**Sky Pirates?**_

After a long flight the Ruins of Lordaeron appeared at the horizon. As the four got closer they were able to admire a truly fascinating, but a bit spooky view of the former magnificent capitol of the human nation. The two wyverns, carrying our heroes flew past the ruins and right into a hole in a small mountain somewhere near the castle. The hole appeared to be the exit of some dark tunnel filled with green ooze. It was becoming more and more narrow, but the wyverns didn't seem to have any intention of slowing down. Just as the party's eyes got used to the darkness of the tunnel, they were blinded by a light at the end of it. The tunnel ended as unexpected as it began. Everyone was startled by what they saw. A huge metropolis known as Undercity appeared beneath them. Rivers of sewer ooze, enormous ziggurats, giant abomination guards patrolling the city… This was something none of them have ever seen before. The wyverns took them deeper into the center of the city. They landed on the upper ring of the Trade Quarter in the center of the capitol. For a few seconds they were standing silent, amazed by what their eyes saw.

'Hell yeah! THIS IS AWESOME!' – Blant shouted excitedly.

'Maybe we should do some sightseeing later.' – Zhora said. – 'First we must deliver Darthalia's order.'

The bat handler was standing right behind the adventurers taking care of the wyverns. Zhora gave him the order, completing the mission Darthalia had given him in Tarren Mill. Without saying a word the bat handler opened the envelope, read it and nodded. The new bats would be sent to the town shortly.

'Now, with that taken care of, we can attend to our own personal matters.' – Zhora said.

'Right.' – Haru smiled.

'Great! I could use the help of a warrior trainer!' – Blant said.

'Err… you're still here?' – Zhora asked.

'Nope. YOU are still here! Why do you keep following me around?' – the orc answered.

'Guess we're stuck with him.' – Haru laughed.

'Depends. I doubt you're looking for a warrior trainer.'

'You're right – we're not.' – Zhora replied.

'Thought so!' – the orc said. – 'Then we must go our separate ways. See ya'll around maybe.' – he added walking away.

'What was that all about?' – Zhora asked.

'Don't ask me, let's just get going.' – Haru said. Rico just nodded.

The three of them walked down the stairs to the first floor of the Trade Quarter. There were four exits surrounding them. One of them had the sign "Magic Quarter" on it. They decided to head there first. There they found a ziggurat on the outer ring where all the mage and warlock trainers were, just like the magus had said. Unfortunately the trainer named Pierce Shackleton had left for Orgimmar a short while ago.

'Damn… Guess I'll have to travel there…' – Zhora said sounding disappointed.

'Cheer up! It's not like he's missing, right?' – Haru smiled.

'You're right!' – Zhora answered looking at the letter.

They asked a guard for the fastest way to get to the continent of Kalimdor. He told them of the zeppelin tower just outside Undercity with zeppelins flying directly to Orgimmar every now and then. The three made their way back to the center of the city – the Trade Quarter – which also was the only place that had elevators leading to the surface.

'So, guess I'll be seeing you.' – Haru said.

'You're not coming?' – the elf asked.

'Lady Sylvanas isn't in Orgrimmar, you know.' – she answered.

'True. And what about you?' – he asked Rico.

'I… would like to stay here. There's something… about this place I kinda… like…' – she replied slowly.

'Ok then. We'll meet again someday, right?' – Zhora asked.

'Sure!' – Haru replied with a smile. Rico didn't say anything.

After bidding farewell, Zhora tired to hurry outside. Just as he walked a few steps to the top, someone called him.

'Hey you! How'd you like to buy a souvenir from Undercity?'

He looked down. There was an undead sitting under the staircase surrounded by huge cockroaches.

'Like what? A roach?' – Zhora laughed.

'Precisely! They make very good and obedient pets! It's only fifty silver coins.'

'Whatever…' – said the elf walking away.

The elevator took Zhora up to the ruins of Lordaeron. To be more precise – right into the tomb of former king Terenas. Mowing forward he passed through the throne room and into the courtyard. All the way through the ruins he could hear the moments before King Terenas' death: hushed whispers, the clanging of bells, the murmur of voices and the faint cheer echoing the welcome of Prince Arthas – the same prince who had killed his own father and is now the dreaded Lich King.

The mage made it to the tower just in time – the goblin captain announced they were about to fly off just as he climbed to the top. The zeppelin was filled with travelers heading to Kalimdor and a few guards for protection.

'Take us out nice and fast, Mister Copperpants.' – the captain said.

'It's Coppernut, sir! If you could just get my GENDER correct...' – the female chief officer goblin sighed.

The elf thought it was too windy to be on deck and that he would be more comfortable below it. It was warmer here due to the many people.

'Hey! Watch your foot!'

The mage looked down and noticed a cockroach on the floor. Another second and he would have stepped on him.

'Whew! You nearly stepped on Timmy!'

'Timmy?' – Zhora thought.

The voice sounded awfully familiar. Zhora turned around.

'Hey! It's you! You're… Oh wait. I never did ask your name, did I?' – Blant laughed.

'It's Zhora.' – the elf replied.

'Zhora? Strange name for a guy!' – he laughed. – 'So how do you like my new pet? I bought him in Undercity as souvenir!' – he said.

'Let me guess? Fifty silver?' – asked the elf ironically.

'Yup! Spent everything I had on this little critter! But they make very good and obedient pets!' – he said smiling.

'You spent everything you had on this thing?' – Zhora asked surprised.

'Tsss! Don't call him a "thing", he's sensitive! His name is Timmy. And yes, I did. How could I resist?'

'Hopeless…' – Zhora sighed. – 'Anyway, what are you doing here?'

'I've decided that the warriors in Undercity can't teach me anything. I need an orc as a trainer, not some skinny undead! And they're in Orgrimmar. What are YOU doing here?'

'The person I'm looking for left for Orgrimmar recently.'

'Hah! I told you I'll see you later!' – Blant laughed.

'Guess we're stuck together again, huh?' – Zhora laughed. He did find the orc annoying, but there was something about Blant that made Zhora see a friend in him.

The two spent about two hours talking. It seems they found a common language quite easily. Suddenly the zeppelin started shaking as if something rammed it from the side. The next moment people came running down from the upper deck.

'Bloodsail Buccaneers!' – they screamed.

Everyone started panicking. Timmy jumped on Blant and hid himself in his pocket. What was going on up there? Were the pirates shooting from their ship below? Just as Zhora and Blant wanted to run up to see for themselves, the Bloodsail Buccaneers blocked their path.

'And were do ye think ye're goin'?' – one of the pirates said pointing a sword at Zhora's throat. The elf and the orc made a few steps back. – 'This 'ere zeppelin is under our command. All'a ye're now hostages!'

Blant was looking at each of the pirates one after another.

'What the bloody hell're ye starin' at?' – one of them yelled.

'What does it look like I'm doing? I'm counting you idiots! So… there's five of you which should take me… about three hits at max to beat the crap out of you.' – he answered.

'What? Ye swab gonna beat us?' – two of the nearest pirates laughed. Within a second Blant ran over to them, grabbed their heads and smashed them against each other. The two fell down.

'One hit.' – the orc said taking a sword from one of the knocked out pirates. He threw it accurately at another enemy piercing the pirate's throat. – 'Two hits.' – Blant smiled.

One of the two remaining buccaneers charged Blant directly. The orc brilliantly dodged the attack and landed a punch right into his chest. The pirate fell to the ground suffocating. Blant turned to the last opponent.

'Damn! You messed up my plan! I'll need a fourth hit now!' – he roared. The pirate tried to escape in fear and ran right into a support beam knocking himself out.

'Pfff... I've fought tougher opponents in a tavern.' – Blant laughed. – 'But at least I KO'd them in three hits just as planed! Pretty cool, huh Zhora?'

The crowd cheered.

'Great! Now let's see what's going on up on deck.' – the mage said.

'No ye're not!' – a voice said from upstairs. A pirate was coming down clutching a young orc girl and holding a dagger to her throat. – 'So, no more 'eroics or she dies!'

Zhora and Blant were forced to stand down. Suddenly they saw a door behind the pirate slowly opening. The buccaneer didn't seem to notice that.

'Now ye two "tough guys" come with me!' – he said to the two. They started moving to him slowly, when a blue figure appeared from behind the door. The tusks identified him as a Darkspear troll. The troll used his index fingers to stab the pirate in the shoulders. The enemy's arms dropped, as if all the energy in them was drained. The next blow was a quick stab of a dagger in the throat, puncturing the air tube. Without any way of resisting, breathing in pain through the hole in his throat and coughing up blood, he looked at the troll with eyes full of agony.

'Ya want to die quick and painless?' – the troll asked. The pirate nodded. – 'Ya no get pity from me!' – he shouted stabbing the opponent in his eye. Feeling unbearable pain but unable to scream due to the hole in his throat, he collapsed.

'Me hate humans…' – the troll said angrily wiping the blood of his dagger.

The girl ran to the end of the room in fear probably more scared of her savior than the attacker.

'Nice.' – Blant said.

'Who're you?' – Zhora asked.

'Da name be Aidid, mon.' – the troll answered. – 'Me be da mechanic here.'

Zhora and Blant could tell as much just by looking at him: brown overalls, leather gloves, thick boots, a pair of goggles on his forehead… He was dressed more like a goblin engineer than a troll. Yet his goatee, black messy hair and serious look showed his "tribal" side. On top of that the he killed the pirate without any effort like it was his everyday hobby. Clearly he was no ordinary technician.

'We gotta get up on deck. They be hooked to us.' – Aidid said.

'Hooked?' – the two asked surprised.

'No time explainin'. Just let's go, mon!' – he said rushing upstairs. The two followed.

They didn't believe what they saw. The guards, chief officer and the captain were lying on the floor. But that was not what surprised them. There was a zeppelin with a Bloodsail flag on it hooked anchors to the zeppelin the heroes were on. Both airships were connected by a wide wooden plank like the ones used for boarding on the sea.

'What the…' – said the elf and the orc staring.

'Me be just as surprised as ya, mon.' – the troll said.

'What about these guys?' – the mage asked pointing at the captain and the rest.

'They not hurt, just knocked out. Now we have other problem. Help me unhook before they climb on.'

As if hearing these words, a large group of pirates began boarding the zeppelin of the Horde.

'You know how to fight, right?' – the orc asked Zhora.

'Nah, I'm just warming my hands.' – the mage, who was already casting fire, replied sarcastically. Aidid grabbed his hand.

'Ya better not use fire magic, mon. Unless ya wanna torch everythin' down. Including us!' – the troll said.

'I don't want to die that lame…' – Blant said.

'Ah, man… If I can't use fire magic…' – the elf said.

'Listen here, pirates! You get the honor of being killed by my fists!' – Blant interrupted.

'Let us see who spill more blood, orc.' – Aidid said.

'Hold on a sec!' – Zhora shouted. – 'Don't you look down on me! As I was saying: if I can't use fire magic, I'll use this!' – he said smacking Blant's head lightly with his long wooden staff received from Antheol.

'Hey! What was that for?' – the orc asked.

'For interrupting me. Duh.' – Zhora laughed.

'Did we attack a circus zeppelin stacked with clowns or what?' – one of the pirates said. The others roared with laughter.

'You'll eat those words…' – Blant said angrily with a deadly look in his eyes.

But to his surprise the first one to charge into battle was Zhora. The elf stabbed his staff into the mouth of the "joker". The enemy choked just as the staff pierced his throat. The bloody end was showing from the back of his neck. All the other enemies stared in disgust.

'Me surprised an elf can kill so cruel.' – Aidid said.

'Seems you know little about us, troll.' – the mage said filled with the thrill of battle.

Blant was amazed by that technique and decided to try his own version. He rushed to another pirate and tried to put his foot into the opponent's mouth. Naturally the foot was too big and didn't fit, so the orc ended up shattering the whole jaw.

'Dammit! Anyone with a bigger mouth around here?' – the orc laughed looking at the other pirates.

The enemies roared and ferociously charged the three of them. One tried to attack Aidid from the back with his cutlass. The troll evaded swiftly by moving aside, caught the armed hand of the attacker and used it to kill another pirate coming in from the front. Without waiting even a second he broke the neck of the one still caught in his hand. Another one charged from the side, but the troll dodged, stabbed his fingers into some points on the opponent's back and kicked him off the edge of the zeppelin. The next second Aidid pulled out his dagger and turned around to face the last two pirates near him. With the fingers on his left hand the troll stabbed the eyes of one human and thrust his dagger in the other's stomach. Bleeding intensively both opponents fell.

'Ya maybe cruel, elf. But me hate humans more…' – he thought.

Meanwhile in another corner of the deck Zhora was facing a group of three pirates that surrounded him. As soon as one of them made his move against the mage, he crouched and knocked all the pirates to the ground with strong wide swing of his staff. Quickly the elf jumped near one of them and thrust his staff into the opponent's chest, but just as he turned to finish the others, he saw that they were already on their feet and ready to strike. Suddenly four more pirates joined the battle against him. Zhora was just about to come up with some sort of plan as the enemies' attention was drawn by Blant's loud roar coming from behind them. This was the elf's chance. He charged into the middle of the group of pirates and cast a frost nova spell. A wave of icy energy emitted from him freezing everyone's legs around him within about a meter.

'Oh, you can use frost spells too?' – the orc asked.

'I never said I couldn't.' – Zhora answered. Since the enemies were now unable to move, they became easy targets, so the elf and the orc easily killed one human after another.

'By the way: did I look like I needed help?' – Zhora asked.

'Not really. I just already took care of the ones over there.' – Blant smiled pointing at a pile of bodies.

'Nice… Hey, where did Aidid go?' – the elf asked.

'He's over there unhooking the zeppelins.' – the orc replied.

'Ya two better watch ya backs!' – the troll shouted trying to cut off one of the ropes with his dagger.

The two turned around to see a few pirates trying to sneak up on them from behind, but as soon as they were noticed, they quickly ran back to their ship and bumped into another human.

'Cowardly curs!' – he roared. – 'There be no place in me crew for thee!'

One slash of his sword, and the pirates were lying dead. The captain turned to the three.

'Ye three! How dare ye interfere with me plans? Leave the hooks be!' – he shouted charging Aidid. Aidid blocked, but the attack was so powerful it knocked the troll back two meters and off balance.

'Yer quarrellin' with the great Dungard Blackship!' – the captain shouted rushing over to deal the final blow on the troll, but Aidid managed to dodge it and retreat to the others.

'He looks tougher than the rest.' – Blant noticed.

'He be tougher, mon.' – Aidid said catching his breath.

'Good to hear that.' – Blant smiled and attacked the captain head on.

'I wonders if an orc's fists be as tough as they say.' – Blackship thought.

Standing still and calm, Dungard was waiting for the attack. Blant's punch hit the stomach of the captain far harder than Dungard had anticipated, but it wasn't even close to seriously damaging him. The pirate was on a way different level than all the other opponents. Without saying a word Blackship lifted his sword and slashed down. There was no way Blant could avoid being hit at such short distance. But right before the sword hit, Aidid jumped in between them and took the blow on himself. The troll fell before the captain's feet.

'Elf, ya better stay back... Ya have no chance without magic...' – he said before passing out.

As if nothing had happened, the captain made another slash at Blant. This time the attack hit its target. The orc's chest was sliced open and bleeding, but Blant kept standing. The orc threw another punch at Blackship, but the enemy dodged and slashed the orc again. Grinding his teeth Blant tried to attack once more, but the Dungard was just too fast for him. In just a second he landed two more sword hits on the orc. Strangely Blant didn't lose his fierceness and power from receiving this much damage. He seemed more powerful and quick with every wound, his rage was rising and appeared limitless. Yet it didn't matter unless he could actually hit his target.

Zhora knew he needed to do something, so he decided to ignore the troll's warning and attack Blackship with his staff. The attack was easily blocked without any effort, but it distracted the captain creating the opening Blant needed. With all his power and rage the orc punched Dungard in his ribs, the next punch hit the stomach and lastly an uppercut knocked the captain all the way to the edge of the deck. Everything before Blakship's eyes was now spinning.

'This can't… be…' – he thought losing his grip and falling of the zeppelin.

Blant sat down bleeding strongly.

'Heh… I could have taken him out on my own…' – he smiled to the elf.

'Just shut up and conserve your strength. I'll unhook us.' – Zhora said.

'One thing… If we just killed the captain, then who's steering the pirates' zeppelin?' – the orc asked.

Both turned their heads towards the Bloodsail airship. Without a pilot or crew, it was now descending down into the sea, pulling the hooked zeppeling along with it.

'What the hell is going on? We're going down!' – shouted the goblin captain who had finally woken up. His gaze fell upon the anchors. – 'Oh, boy… Quick! Help me unhook us!' – he said to Zhora.

The elf and the goblin rushed over to one of the anchors. Zhora used his fire magic in a small amount, just enough to burn the rope. The process went slowly, but smoothly. Finally the last hook was left. But just as the elf and the goblin were about to burn the rope, it tore on the other end on its own due to the weight of the Bloodsails' airship. The rope being free of the tension sprung up to the zeppelin hitting the goblin in the face with huge force, knocking him unconscious again.

'Great! Just freaking great! Who's going to pilot this thing now?' – Zhora shouted.

'No worry, mon.' – Aidid said standing up. – 'Me work here a while. Me get us safely to Kalimdor.'

'What about your wounds?' – the elf asked.

'Me troll, mon. Trolls recover fast. But ya better take care of him. He lose a lot of blood.' – Aidid replied.

Blant was indeed looking worse with every minute. He's face was pale, he was breathing deeply. He took a lot more damage than he could handle.

While Aidid was piloting the zeppelin, Zhora tried to find someone on board who could help Blant. Luckily there was such a person among the passengers: a male undead apothecary. Without hesitation he ran up on deck and examined Blant closely.

'Sadly there's nothing I can do…' – he sighed.

'Are you kidding me?' – Zhora shouted.

'His wounds are too deep. With the little of supplies I have on board there's I can't do about them…'

'Deep? This? Cut the crap! I've had worse…' – Blant said coughing.

'Don't act tough, boy! You're near death!' – the apothecary said. – 'Hmm… If only I could mix up a Troll's Blood potion, there wouldn't be a problem. I have most of the components with me, but I still need the key ingredient: troll's blood.'

'What me be? A quillboar? Me give as much blood as ya need.' – Aidid said pulling out his dagger and cutting his wrist.

The Forsaken ran down to get everything needed for the potion. Blant turned his head to Aidid.

'Bah… You're a softy…' – the orc laughed. – 'First you take that blow on yourself, now this…'

'Shut up, mon. Me still might reconsider…' – the troll hissed.

The sun was setting as they landed near the zeppelin tower just outside Orgrimmar. Blant had almost fully recovered and was as noisy as ever. Zhora was glad they were finally safe and on the ground. The zeppelin's crew was still unconscious. So were the guards.

'Thanks for the ride, "mon"!' – Blant said getting off the zeppelin.

'And for the help.' – Zhora added.

'It's not like we couldn't have beaten them without you!' – Blant laughed.

'Don't mind him. He's like that.' – Zhora said.

'Me noticed.' – the troll sighed. – 'Me go see if everyone left da zeppelin and then go report 'bout the attack. See ya later.' – Aidid said.

Zhora and Blant left the troll to his duties and approached the huge gates of the main Horde capitol – Orgrimmar. The city was known as the largest and toughest stronghold in Azeroth. Through the main gates the two travelers moved along a corridor in the defensive wall to reach another huge gate. The city lay just beyond them.

This was completely different from Undercity. First of all this city wasn't underground. It was built on the red rocky terrain of Durotar. Since it was almost evening, the setting sun made the sky seem orange. This combined with the already mentioned red ground literally blinded Zhora and Blant slightly as they entered. The houses with giant spiky bones sticking from the roofs were also colored in red to brown, as if in an attempt to camouflage them. Even though the soil looked dry and dead, there were some trees growing within the city.

'Know what I think?' – Blant asked.

'What?'

'Undercity SUCKS! Now THIS is pure AWESOME!' – he shouted with excitement. – 'The orcs always made the greatest cities!'

'Yeah… Whatever…' – Zhora mumbled.

'Whatever? Come on! It's even better than I remember!'

'You've been here before?' – Zhora asked.

'Just passing by. It's a long story. But man this city rules!' – the orc shouted.

'How about we stop talking about how great this all is and go and find the people we're looking for?'

'Right! I need to train to become stronger! Much stronger!' – the orc agreed.

After walking around the city for a few hours, the two realized it wasn't so easy. The city was bigger than it seemed at first glance and easy to get lost in.

'Let's ask the next orc for directions.' – the elf proposed. – 'I mean we don't even know how our trainers look.'

'Don't you trust my instincts?' – Blant asked.

'No.' – answered Zhora. – 'It's your instincts that got us lost. Didn't you say you've been here before?'

'I said I was just passing by.' – the orc noted.

'Do you even know in what part of the city we are?'

'Sure! It's dark, so it's the Cleft of Shadow!'

'No, it's dark because it's evening!' – Zhora answered angrily.

'So you think the Cleft of Shadow is bright at night or what?' – Blant laughed.

'Oh boy… Look, there's an inn. Let's just go there and have some sleep. I doubt we'll manage anything useful today.' – Zhora said going inside. Blant followed.

The inn's tavern was almost empty. There were only a handful of people there. The two made their way to the innkeeper, who was serving a Darkspear troll. As she finished filling his mug, she turned to the two.

'Can I help you?'

'Yes, we would like to spend the night here.' – Zhora said.

'I believe we have one free room upstairs. It will cost thirty silver.' – she said.

'Good. Zhora, pay the woman! I'm going to bed. – Blant said turning around.

'What?'

'You know I have no money!'

'But you have Timmy.' – Zhora said sarcastically. The roach popped his head out of the orc's pocket as if offended.

'He's a special member of our crew! How could we have stopped the zeppelin attack without him?' – Blant said. The troll hit the table with his empty mug just as he heard the word "zeppelin". Zhora, Blant and the innkeeper turned to him. It was Aidid.

'Fill 'er up with mead again, woman!' – he ordered grumpily.

'Hey! Look who's here?' – Blant said smiling at the troll. – 'How come you're not flying? Enough attacks for one day?' – he laughed. Aidid hit the table with the mug again so hard it nearly broke. Then he gave Blant an angry look.

'Don't ya be joking around with me now, mon… hic!'

'Ooooh… Bad mood?' – Blant laughed. – 'Sorry, I'll let you smack more pirates next time!'

'Me shhaid back off, mon!' – Aidid said.

'Hey, Blant. I think we better leave the guy alone.' – Zhora said.

'Not until I find out what his problem is.' – Blant replied. – 'Now, what is the reason you're here, drinking mead instead of flying a zepp…?'

He couldn't finish because Aidid got to his feet and punched Blant right in the jaw.

'Shut up, ya shhhkinny freak… hic!' – the troll said angrily.

'Hey, hey! You take this outside, or you won't get any rooms for the night!' – the innkeeper said. Blant touched his lip. It was bleeding a little.

'Ha ha… Outside, inside… This sucker is on for a beating! Let's go, moron!' – Blant said going outside.

'You be dead, mon… hic!' – the troll said following him. Zhora didn't have anything left but also go outside and observe the fight. Stopping them was pointless no doubt.

'Ready to die, blue troublemaker?' – Blant grinned.

'Ya think ya very strong, green freak? No take me lightly…hic! Me not da kind ya used to fight!' – the troll replied.

'Like I care! Let's have some fun!' – the orc laughed with excitement and charged Aidid. Though his attacks were very powerful and quite fast, the troll dodged them skillfully. It seemed his reaction hadn't decreased from the alcohol even one bit. While evading the attacks, Aidid managed to punch Blant a few times. Although the punches weren't weak, they were something Blant was used to during all his fights. After realizing this, the troll stabbed Blant's right shoulder with his fingertip, similarly as he did earlier with some pirates. The orc's right arm was now hanging like a garden hose.

'Ya nerves be numbed. Let's shhee ya fight with no right arm…hic! This be over, mon!' – Aidid laughed evilly.

'You're right! This fight is over.' – Blant smiled. Quickly he grabbed the troll's neck with left hand and knocked him out with a head butt. – 'You blue moron. You fell in just one hit...' – the orc added laughing as Aidid fell to the ground.

'Is he dead?' – Zhora asked looking at the troll lying on the ground.

'Nah. I don't think that would've killed him. He's probably just unconscious.' – Blant said.

'So what do we do with him?' – the elf asked.

'We take him with us! I like this guy!' – Blant laughed.

'You serious? He would have killed you if you gave him the chance!'

'That's the point! He's tough. Look! My right arm is totally useless!' – he laughed wiggling it. – 'And it's been a while since someone made my lip bleed with just one punch.' – he added smiling. – 'You don't plan on leaving him lying on the street?'

'Ok, ok. We take him with us to the inn, but on three conditions.'

'And those are…?'

'You drag him upstairs, he sleeps on the floor and you make him pay his and your share for the night.' – Zhora said calmly.

'Deal!' – Blant agreed throwing Aidid's body on his shoulder with his left arm and running back into the inn.

'Wow. That went easier than I expected.' – Zhora thought and followed into the inn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

_**Much to Learn**_

The next morning Aidid woke up alone in the inn room. He had a terrible headache and could barely remember what had happened last evening. Trying to keep focused he went downstairs to the tavern.

'Good morning!' – Blant shouted at him. Aidid's headache just got worse. – 'Get over here! Your breakfast is getting cold!'

Aidid was feeling kind of hungry. He sat down at the same table as Zhora and Blant without saying a word.

'Here, this is yours. Good morning, by the way.' – the elf said handing him a plate with food. Aidid took his meal and started eating.

'Headache, huh? Happens to me all the time! Here's some mead. It'll help!' – Blant said handing him a mug.

Again without saying a word, the troll took what was given to him and drank the whole mug in the blink of an eye. He sighed with relief.

'Told you!' – Blant rejoiced with pride of his knowledge of "medicine".

'Thanks, mon.' – Aidid said.

'No need. You're paying for that anyway!' – the orc laughed.

'Right...' – the troll answered. – 'Ya arm be better?'

'Yup! It was all better after I woke up!' – Blant said.

'So, now that you're sober and not as aggressive as yesterday, mind telling us what the hell happened?' – Zhora asked.

'Nothin'.' – he answered.

'Don't you give me that "nothin'" crap!' – Blant said. – 'You were ready to kill me every time I said "zeppelin"!'

'They fired me…' – the troll answered.

'You gotta be kidding me!' – Blant shouted. – 'For what?'

'Me be mechanic, not captain. Me had no right to pilot da zeppelin no matter what da situation. Me endanger passengers.' – he explained.

'You helped repel an attack and got everyone to safety, saving a lot of lives. Yeah, I guess that counts as "endangering"!' – Zhora said sarcastically.

'Big deal! You'll find another job, "mon"!' – Blant said trying to cheer him up.

'Ya no get it. Me dream was to be pilot! Now me never work on zeppelins again cause of this. Dream be over…' – he said sadly.

'So? Be a pilot of something else!' – Blant said.

'Like what? Wyvern?'

'I don't know. Make your own flying thing. Be the pilot of that! You'll never have to worry about getting fired.' – the orc said.

'I've heard rumors about gnomes trying to build flying machines.' – Zhora said.

'Ya know, mon? Ya right. Ya right! Me no need no stinkin' zeppelins! Me make own flying machine and rule da skies!' – Aidid said standing up.

'One problem though.' – Blant said.

'What?'

'Gnomes are with the Alliance. You think they'll just give you the blueprints?' – Blant laughed. – 'You'll have to beat it out of them!'

'Wait wait, mon!' – the troll said. – 'Me no fighter. Me be simple mechanic.'

'Didn't seem like that yesterday.' – Zhora noted finishing his meal.

'Yeah! You put up a good fight yesterday!' – Blant agreed.

'Not to mention the battle against the pirates.' – Zhora added.

'All me do was learn hunting from me dad.' – Aidid said.

'So you can use a bow too? Sweet!' – the orc said.

'What ya two be doin' here anyway?' – the troll asked changing the subject.

'I'm looking for a lich from Undercity.' – Zhora answered.

'I'm here to train! Train and become even stronger!' – Blant said proudly.

'Da lich be probably at da Valley of Spirits.' – Aidid said. – 'And the most known orc trainin' the Orgrimmar troops be Grezz Ragefist in da Valley of Honor. Me can show ya da way.'

'I see you know your way around this city.' – Zhora noticed.

'Me live here since Echo Isles be lost.'

'Great! Someone who knows where we're going. Now just pay up for the food and the night spent here. Oh and Blant's share too.' – Zhora smiled.

'Why me pay for him?' – the troll asked.

'Cuz I beat your butt!' – the orc laughed. The troll sighed.

After paying up the three decided to go to the Valley of Honor first. They were lucky. Grezz Ragefistwas just about to leave his house and head to the training grounds.

'Make it quick. I hate being late.' – he said to the three. There was no doubt he was the best around. Not only was his body covered in the heaviest bronze plate mail the three have ever seen, not only did he have two huge one-handed axes on his back, but he also seemed aged and experienced.

'No problem. I want you to train me!' – Blant said. The trainer took a closer look at him and laughed.

'You got the wrong orc, boy!' – he said. – 'The rogue trainer is in the Cleft of Shadow.'

'Who said anything about rogues?' – Blant growled.

'Have you looked in the mirror? I doubt a skinny body like yours will be able to lift an axe, let alone wear plate armor!' – the trainer laughed.

Instantly Blant charged in with a punch. Grezz blocked it with both hands, then quickly grabbed Blant by the arm and threw him over his shoulder.

'Dammit!' – the young orc cursed getting up.

'Hmmm… His attack was far stronger than I thought. I of all people should know better than to judge someone's strength by their looks. And his complexion seems to help him move faster than other orcs.' – Grezz thought. – 'What's your name, kid?' – he asked.

'Blant Rageaxe.' – Blant replied.

'I never knew old Rageaxe had a son.' – the trainer thought. – 'So you want to train?'

'Yes!'

'Good.' – he said. – 'Now follow me.'

'One moment.' – he turned to Zhora and Aidid. – 'Maybe I'll see you guys someday. And if I do – we'll duel and I'll beat you!'

'Dream on, mon.' – the troll smirked.

Grezz Ragefistand Blant left for the training grounds. Aidid showed Zhora the way to the Valley of Spirits. At the top of one of the buildings they found the lich talking with the local mages.

The undead turned to the elf with a mean look. His eyes with no pupils made him look even meaner. Zhora handed him the letter from Vordeen.

'Hmmm… I see… It's been a while since I've heard about this.' – he muttered reading the letter.

'About what?' – Zhora asked.

'Pyrokinesis. It's a very rare ability among your kind, but it's not unique.' – Pierce explained. – 'In my recollection you're the third one with it.'

'You mean there were others?' – Zhora asked.

'It is rumored that the first elf to have this ability fought long ago in the troll wars. The second was my teacher – an archmage in Dalaran. I was still among the living back then.' – he said. – 'I know a thing or two about this skill, so I will be able to teach you. I'm just as curious as Wordeen.'

'I'll be able to control it? Seriously? How long is this gonna take?'

'All depends on your own potential. Now come. We have much work to do.'

'Yes, teacher.' – the elf bowed his head. – 'Well, thanks for the help, Aidid.'

'No prob. Goog luck, mon.'

Aidid took a walk. He was thinking. Gnomish schematics wouldn't be easy to get, that's a given. They probably weren't even developed yet. Maybe he could create his own? He lacked the knowledge for that. Aidid would have to travel the world in search for ways to become a better engineer. Travel to dangerous places. And for that he lacked strength. Consumed by his thoughts he finally he arrived at home.

'Hey, dad…' – he said opening the door.

'Well, look who's here.' – a troll looking almost exactly like Aidid, but twenty years older and with tribal tattoos on his face answered. – 'Had enough of flying already?'

'Kinda… Me need training, dad…'

'Sooo… you've finally come 'round? Me told you you'll be back.' – he said proudly. – 'Since you've been little me knew you be soldier material like me.'

Aidid didn't say anything.

'Whatcha being silent 'bout? You know no one shoot arrows like you! You could've been best marksman in Azeroth! Why you need to waste time flying 'round?'

'Ya know why… Me dream…'

'Not yours! Rizzik's dream. Me told you to let go of it …' – the father sighed.

Aidid remained silent.

'Fine. I train you.' – his father said.

'Thank's, mon…'

'You're me son, Aidid. Me do anything to help you. Just one thing. You should go to the graveyard. Ya haven't been on Rizzik's grave for a while.'

'Ya right… be back soon.' – the young troll replied.

Meanwhile Haru was showing the rogue masters in the Rogues' Quarters what she could do. All of them were truly amazed by this ability so she was instantly accepted as a student. Smiling she ran back to the inner circle, where Rico was sitting and staring in to the "river" of green ooze.

'Well, they were impressed! I'm now officially an apprentice rogue.' – Haru said.

'Great…' – Rico replied.

'So what are you doing to be up to from now on?' – the Forsaken asked.

'No idea…' – the half-elf answered.

'Oh, come on. Don't you have any dreams?' – Haru asked.

'No…' – she answered.

'That can't be right! You have to want something out of your life.'

'Look, don't you have to be training somewhere?' – she asked a little irritated.

'Sorry… Just… come see me once in a while, ok?'

'Ok…' – Rico said. She felt strange. It was the first time she heard such words.

Haru left. Rico watched her disappear in the distance. It was odd. Was Haru her friend?

'Nonsense!' – she thought. – 'Who would want to be friends with me anyway?'

She decided to take a walk through the city. She needed time to think about everything. Always alone, always miserable. Then she saves someone's life, get's her own life saved in return, some people act friendly towards her… She even found Blant funny. Rico couldn't remember the last time she laughed. She was overfilled with feelings and emotions she had never felt before. On top of everything she felt pleasure in walking around Undercity. This city really appealed to her.

Strolling around Rico wandered into the Magic Quarters. Some warlock apprentices were practicing summoning rituals. Rico decided to watch. Something about this dark atmosphere really felt… nice. The apprentices opened a portal and successfully summoned a felhound. Rico found the dog-like demon with no eyes kind of cute. She wished he had been a warlock instead of a priest, but due to some other issues she chose to be a healer… The felhound suddenly roared. It seemed the warlocks were losing control of it. The felhound roared again and made a run for it in Rico's direction. The half-elf shut her eyes expecting the worst and… nothing happened. Did it run away? She opened her eyes to see the demon lying at her feet. Rico was astounded. She crouched down to it and pulled out her hand. The demon didn't do anything. Then she tried to pet the demon. The felhound seemed to like it.

'Good boy…' – she whispered. The next instant the felhound vanished. It was banished by an undead in red robes.

'You alright, girl?' – he asked coming closer to Rico.

'Yes…'

'I haven't seen you around. Who are you?'

'I'm not from… around here…'

'Hmmm… There's something about her…' – he thought. – 'You're a blood elf, are you not?'

'Yes…' – she answered.

'Seems she's a half-breed… That's a rare sight nowadays…' – the undead thought. – 'Petting a felhound like a puppy at such young age…' – he said. – 'I'd like to know who trained you. I hardly imagine Silvermoon has such experienced warlocks.'

'I… I'm a priest…'

'Interesting…' – he said looking at her. – 'Listen, girl. My name is Luther Pickman. I'm one of the warlock trainers here and I'd like to… "test" your abilities.'

'But… I'm a priest…' – she said again.

'Do not worry. We have priests that will… "supervise" you. They're right over there.' – he said pointing to the ziggurat in the middle of the quarters. – 'How about we go see them?'

'I… guess so…' – she mumbled. She felt a little frightened of what the Forsaken would do to her, but at the same time she was exited. She felt some sort of temptation towards all this black energy around.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

_**The Reunion**_

It was a sunny day in Orgrimmar, the capitol was as crowded as ever. Making his way through the streets was a red haired blood elf dressed azure robes with golden-brown patterns. Carrying a short black staff which looked similar to a walking stick, he was admiring the capitol. The cutlass on the mage's side merrily reflected the sunlight. The elf finally came to a tavern where he was already expected. The second he entered, a group of three Horde members sitting at the biggest table inside turned their gaze at him.

'You're late!' – the orc in heavy armor shouted. – 'Get your elfish butt over here, Zhora!'

Zhora walked to them and sat down by the table.

'Noisy as ever, huh Blant? Nice to see you guys.' – he said.

'Likewise, mon!' – Aidid replied.

'So you changed from overalls to chainmail?' – the elf laughed. The troll was indeed dressed more like a warrior this time.

'Me preparing for battles, not mechanics, mon.' – the troll grinned.

A month had passed. Naturally training in the same city made the guys see each other from time to time. They quickly became friends as unexpectedly as they have met.

'What had taken you so long?' – asked the third person in a garb made from animal skins. He was a tauren – a large, muscular humanoid, bovine in appearance, complete with hooves and horns.

'I was enjoying the city, Sluon.' – Zhora answered.

Sluon was also undergoing training (or "spiritual guidance" as he called it) in the Valley of Spirits. There he became acquainted with Zhora, and through the mage with the others.

'Lame excuse!' – Blant said. – 'Be glad you're not the last one here!'

'Those two girls ya told us 'bout?' – Aidid asked.

'Yup.' – Zhora nodded. – 'Haru sent a letter yesterday saying they'd definitely be here.'

'Ok. By the way: you got the hang of your fancy flame throwing yet?' – Blant asked anxiously.

'Kinda… Mastering pyrokinesis is harder than I thought. I mean I can do it, but it uses up a hell lot of mana… So basically it's a last resort until I learn more.' – the mage said.

'Crap… You had a whole month and you didn't master it?' – the orc sighed.

'You expect too much, friend. I doubt there is a single mage in this city who can do a similar thing. Even if it is just a last resort.' – Sluon said.

'Nah, he's right. I could've trained harder I guess.' – the blood elf said.

The door of the tavern opened. Standing in the doorway was Rico in robes as black as the night itself – a complete opposite of her old white dress.

'What's up, guys?' – she said sitting down at the table. The next moment an undead in a dark grey leather jacket appeared on a chair next to Rico.

'Long time no see.' – she said with her usual smile.

'Flashy entrance.' – Zhora laughed. The rest were startled. Even though they had heard about Haru's abilities from the mage, actually seeing it was still sort of shocking.

'So, who're these two?' – Rico asked.

'Is this not the girl you mentioned? The one that is depressed and silent all the time?' – Sluon whispered.

'To be honest – I'm not sure anymore.' – Blant whispered back.

'Rico, you seem a bit… different.' – Zhora said.

'Amazing what Undercity can do to you, huh?' – she laughed. – 'So I'll ask again. Who're these two?'

'Da name be Aidid.' – the troll said.

'The best hunter in Orgrimmar!' – Blant added.

'And my name is Sluon. Nice to meet you.' – the tauren said.

'The best shaman from Mulgore!' – Blant added again.

'Would you stop commenting us?' – Aidid and Sluon said turning to the orc.

'No!' – he answered.

'Whatever. So how was training in Undercity?' – Zhora asked.

'Awesome!' – both girls answered.

'Hold up hold up! You mean you trained to?' – Blant asked looking at Rico.

'As a matter of fact I did.' – she nodded.

'Hmmm… You sure a priest should wear dark robes?' – Zhora commented.

'I was in Undercity, duh! I'm a shadow priest now!' – she smiled proudly. – 'But I still remember a few healing spells.'

'An elf shadow priest? That is something you do not see every day.' – Sluon said.

'She also learned some demonology from the warlocks.' – Haru added.

'That even be possible, mon?' – Aidid asked.

'Turns out that way.' – Rico answered.

'Great! Six unusual freaks sitting at the same table! Hell yeah!' – Blant shouted.

'Don't be calling names, mon!' – Aidid snapped.

'Oh come on! "Freaks" sounds great!' – Rico grinned.

'Well, I'm glad you're more talkative than when we first met you.' – Zhora laughed.

'I have a question.' – Haru said modestly.

'Go ahead.'

'Well, I kinda understand why Blant is calling us four freaks. But what about you two?' – she asked looking at the troll and the tauren.

Aidid and Sluon were silent for a moment.

'Oh Sluon here is one heck of a shaman! He can cast two different elemental spells at the same time.' – Zhora said punching the tauren's shoulder. – 'You should see the combinations he can do!'

'You overestimate me, friend. Unlike most shamans, I am not skilled in healing.' – he said.

'Bah, like you need healing.' – Blant laughed.

'Sounds cool!' – Haru said. – 'And you?'

'Simple hunter.' – the troll replied.

'You kidding? You can pin a beetle to a tree with your arrow from a fifty yard distance!' – Blant said excitedly. – 'I saw you do it a few days back during your training!'

'Ya were spying on me, mon?' – Aidid smirked.

'Nah… I just came to see how you were doing while I was taking a break!' – the orc laughed.

'Sure, mon.' – the troll replied sarcastically. – 'Fifty five yards by da way.' – he added.

'Plus you can numb nerves with your fingers! You don't even need a close range weapon!' – Blant continued.

'If da target be armored, me have to use sword.' – he explained.

'So I'm still more awesome! I can punch through anything!' – the orc said proudly.

'Ya just big talk. Wanna prove it, mon?' – Aidid grinned.

'Bring it, blue boy!' – Blant grinned back.

'So… the reunion went pretty well. What do we do now?' – Zhora asked.

'What do you mean? All of us had a month of training with the best trainers. We are MIGHTY!' – Blant roared. – 'Let's go kick someone's butt!'

'Just who's "butt" are you referring to? The Lich King's?' – Sluon laughed.

'I have two fat guys in mind.' – Rico said looking at Zhora.

'You thinking payback?' – Zhora asked.

'Exactly!'

'Wait. Those from the Ghostlands you told us about? Yeah! Powerful opponents! I'm in!' – Blant said standing up.

'Me be with ya, mon!' – Aidid said. – 'Me want to see how strong me really become.'

'I'm coming to.' – Haru smiled. – 'I'm still a long way from becoming an elite assassin. Plus being with you guys is fun!'

'You can count on me as well.' – Sluon added. – 'Like everyone I too need to experience real battles.'

'Then it's settled. The six of us are going to the Ghostlands!' – Zhora said. The others cheered. The group stood up and made their way to the zeppelin tower.

'STOP!' – Blant shouted as soon as everyone got out of the tavern. Everyone froze. – 'As the main and only blacksmith in our group, I need to take a look at your gear to make sure you're well prepared! So lineup!'

Everyone sighed but did as Blant said. Zhora was first in the line. He pulled out his short staff and cutlass.

'Let's see… Your staff looks smaller…' – the orc noted.

'It's a new one.' – the elf replied. – 'It enhances my spell power a bit.'

'Great, you made it shorter…' – the orc smirked. Then his glance fell on the mage's cutlass. – 'Hah! Finally something I can check out! Wait, since when do you wield a sword?'

'Since I started Sheckelton's training.'

'Let me look at it!' – Blant said excitedly. Zhora handed him his cutlass. – 'Hmmm… Well balanced… The handle isn't bad at all… Curved quite well… Three-layer steel… I think I could have crafted a similar one with four layers…'

'Ok ok! You're the master of the anvil. Now could you give it back?' – Zhora said sounding annoyed.

'Not yet! One sec.' – the orc picked out a stone from his pocket. He rubbed the blade with it a few times, took another look at the sword and then gave it back to Zhora. – 'There. It was probably used by someone before you, so it was a little dulled. I sharpened it up for you!'

'Wow… Thanks!' – the elf said happily. From now on he didn't doubt the green blacksmith's abilities.

'Next!' – the orc shouted and moved on to Sluon. The shaman pulled out a big wooden club with a steel head. – 'Oh! A mace! Let me see, let me see!' – Sluon gladly gave Blant his weapon in hopes of getting it "tuned up". After a few seconds of looking at it, Blant gave it back. – 'Nah, the mace is good. Nothing that needs to be done.' – Sluon looked a little disappointed.

Haru already prepared her two slightly curved daggers and small throwing knives. 'Hmmm… Nice, nice…' – the orc said examining her weapons. – 'Ok, the best I can do with this is making the daggers a bit lighter and sharper. The throwing knives are pretty good.'

'That'd be great!' – she smiled.

'Then keep them for now. I need an anvil. There should be one on the way to the exit.' – he said giving her the weapons back. – 'Next!' – he turned to Rico.– 'What the hell? No weapons?'

'I don't use them. I rely purely on my magic.' – she answered.

'Even Zhora uses a sword…' – Blant growled.

Aidid was the only one left.

'Wow! I see a sword on the left and a short sword on the right! And you even wear mail armor! Finally something serious! Where have you been all this time?' – Blant asked excitedly looking at the troll.

'Here in da back of da line, mon!' – the hunter laughed.

'Whatever! Now show me!'

After inspecting Aidid's equipment for about five minutes, the orc stood there for a short looking at the ground.

'It's perfect… It's all perfect…' – he muttered angrily, but with disappointment. – 'Nothing for me to do…'

'You still have my weapons to tune, remember?' – Haru said trying to cheer him up.

'Yeah… Right! On to the anvil!' – the orc shouted.

'Hold it!' – Zhora said. – 'You checked everything we have. But it's strange you didn't brag about your own stuff.'

Everyone formed a small circle around Blant. The orc pulled out his weapon to show it off. He was now wielding a middle sized single-edged axe. The oaken handle was covered in some other material near the end for a better grip.

'Like it? I made it myself!' – the orc said proudly.

'You crafted the axe?' – Sluon asked.

'Well… Not exactly. See, I got it from Ragefist as a gift, but it was all beat up, worn out and stuff. He gave me a letter to the head blacksmith so he would fix it up for me.' – the orc explained. – 'But instead of that I got the blacksmith to teach me into upgrading weapons myself!'

'Guess you annoyed him enough, huh?' – Zhora laughed.

'Nah! I just had the potential! I just never had any weapons to manufacture. All I ever crafted was armor. Just like my armor!' – Blant hit against his breastplate with his fist. – 'Can you imagine they didn't have my size? I'm too muscular for a troll and too slim for an orc! Why is the world so cruel?'

'But you did an awesome job!' – Haru complemented him. – 'Your father taught you well in Hammerfall.'

'That guy? He's not my father – he's my uncle. I've known him for only the last four years. He was in charge of looking after me after I came to Orgrimmar when it was still being built.' – Blant said. – 'Yeah, he did teach me a lot… But he always said the worst thing about dad, so I'm glad I left! I don't want to see that lousy, no good, disrespectful…'

'I see your gaiters are handmade too?' – Zhora asked trying to change the subject.

'Sure! I even made a small soft pocket here in for Timmy!' – the orc smiled. The next second the cockroach's head popped out of there.

Everyone except Zhora were seeing Timmy for the first time.

'You're still keeping him?' – the elf asked.

'Duh! He's my little friend! And the seventh member of our group!' – Blant laughed. The others just stood there staring.

'He's… cute.' – Haru smiled.

'Haru, you're being too nice to him. You don't have to do it if you don't want to.' – Rico laughed.

'Squirts should know their place!' – the orc laughed.

'Roach-lover.' – Rico snapped.

'Would you two cut it out?' – Zhora sighed.

'Everyone freeze!' – a voice from behind them sounded.

Everybody turned around to notice they were surrounded by guards.

'What gives, mon?' – Aidid asked.

'Well, well, well… I finally caught you criminals!'

'Doesn't that voice sound familiar?' – Haru noticed.

It was the orc who was transporting Rico to Hammerfall a while back. He approached the group with his paranoid look.

'Oh! It's that dork!' – Blant laughed. The guards pulled their weapons.

'Call me what you want, pup!' – the soldier said. – 'You're all under arrest for helping that Alliance spy escape!' – he added pointing at Rico.

The group turned to her. She did look different from other elves, but her training in Undercity clearly stated she was on the Horde's side.

'Hmph. What made you think she is from the Alliance?' – Sluon asked.

'Look at her! She's a human!' – the soldier yelled.

'Judging by her looks, she be half blood elf, half human. But she be Horde, we know.' – Aidid stated.

'That could be a disguise!' – the soldier insisted.

'If she's Alliance, than I'm a gnoll.' – Blant laughed.

'Silence!' – the soldier roared.

'Don't mind him.' – Rico said to the group. – 'All he sees in me is an opportunity to get raised in rank. He's an idiot.'

'The girl's got attitude!' – Zhora smiled.

'That's what I like about this squirt!' – Blant added.

'Would you stop calling me squirt?' – Rico complained.

'Why? It makes you angry, doesn't it?' – the orc laughed.

'Here we go again…' – Sluon sighed.

'SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!' – the soldier shouted madly.

'Oh, ya still here, mon?' – Aidid asked.

'I see what's going on! You are all Alliance in disguise! You shall be executed!'

'Do you even have an order to arrest us?' – Haru asked.

'I'LL THINK OF THAT LATER!' – he shouted. – 'GUARDS! TAKE THEM TO THE DUNGEONS!'

'He seems to have serious mental problems.' – Sluon said.

The guards were closing in on the group. Rico started to whisper something.

'Soooo… Let's just knock them out with spilling any blood. Or we'll lower our reputation even more.' – Zhora suggested.

'Give us a moment!' – Blant and Aidid were rubbing their fists.

Rico's whispering stopped. The guards suddenly froze, their eyes opened widely. One of them dropped his axe and ran away screaming as if he was terrified by something. In a split second the others did the same thing. The only one left standing was the paranoid orc.

'I love black magic.' – Rico grinned.

'Fear spell, huh?' – Zhora asked.

'Yup!'

'You sure it wasn't us they were scared of?' – Blant asked with hope.

'Then why is he still here?' – Zhora noted sarcastically.

'Oh, ya still here?' – Aidid asked again looking at the soldier.

'I didn't use the spell on him. I have a little score to settle.' – Rico answered.

'CURSE YOU!' – he yelled and tried to run for it, but as he ran a few steps, Zhora blinked (teleported) himself in front of him. The soldier turned and tried to escape into a back alley, but bumped into Haru, who dashed to block his way. He turned around, but Blant was already there. He was now surrounded by the group. With an insane look on his face he tried to rush in the only direction left. Unfortunately for him Aidid was already waiting. In a matter of seconds the troll gripped the soldier's arm and twisted it so hard that the soldier fell to the ground with his face down. Aidid then quickly used his dagger to make a small hole in the back of his armor and poked the soldiers back through it. The madman let out a little scream, and fell without motion. Most of the nerves in his body were numbed, but he was conscious. The troll rolled him over on his back. Rico approached the soldier staring him in the eyes.

'So… you curse us again, huh?' – she asked. – 'But it's you who will be cursed!'

She started whispering. The few seconds of casting time seemed like an eternity to the soldier. Just what was she going to do to him? As the whispering stopped, Rico's skin started to rot, maggots began crawling out her eyes. One of her eyeballs fell down and rolled to the soldier. Then it suddenly popped, spilling blood and maggots on the soldier's face. These crawled all over him, burrowing themselves in his skin. Then everything went black.

'He lose consciousness.' – Aidid said.

'This moron brings shame on all orcs!' – Blant said angrily spitting on the ground. – 'It makes me sick just to look at him.'

'Well, he won't bother us for a long time.' – Rico said. It seemed the horrors were seen only by the soldier.

'What did you do to him?' – the tauren asked.

'Oh, I mentally terrified him.' – she answered smiling.

'That fear spell again?' – Zhora laughed.

'Bah! Like she can become any scarier!' – Blant smirked.

'Ha ha.' – Rico said sarcastically.

'I think we'd better get out of here before any more misunderstandings happen.' – Haru proposed. – 'And Blant still has my weapons to tune!'

'Right! Let me show my skills!' – Blant said proudly.

Haru gave him her weapons and the group followed the orc to the blacksmith's. It took Blant only five minutes to upgrade Haru's weapons slightly, but she was surprised by the results. The daggers did feel differently. Finally the orc declared they were all ready. The group left the city to take a zeppelin to Undercity and then take some bats from there to Tranquillen.


	7. Chapter 7

es

**Chapter VII**

_**The Traitor's Destruction**_

Finally the decayed and rotting soil of the Plaguelands came to an end – the crew was now above the Ghostlands. The dark and creepy Ghostlands…

'We're almost there.' – Zhora said.

The bats landed right in the middle of the outpost. After letting the crew off, they swiftly returned back to Undercity. Everyone looked around.

Tranquillen looked worse than ever. The ruined elven buildings were just as bad as Zhora and Rico remembered them, but the atmosphere was far more horrible. Most of the blood elf and Forsaken soldiers were bandaged, some were lying on the ground motionless, some dead. The others couldn't even burry them. Seemed they had far more important things to worry about.

'This place looks very intimidating…' – Sluon noted.

'Don't tell me you're scared of some undead?' – the orc smirked.

'This brings back memories, huh?' – Rico said to Zhora.

'Yeah. Anyway, let's go find someone who can give us some info on the situation here.' – the mage said.

The group asked the nearest soldier. Turns out the Scourge of Deatholmehad almost completely overrun the Ghostlands, wiping out the few night-elven spy camps and even making the Amani troll settlements lock themselves in the ancient city of Zul'Aman. The only resistance left in the region was Tranquillen, but it couldn't keep up for long. The number of attacks has been increasing lately, the soldiers were tired, some haven't slept for the past few days, more than half was dead or unable to fight.

'Ok, we'll go slaughter them for you. Be back in an hour.' – Blant said. – 'Let's go, guys.'

'The six of you? Hah! Don't make me laugh…' – the soldier said.

'We know what we're doing.' – Zhora smiled.

'Zhora? Rico? It can't be!' – a voice said coming from the inn.

'Master Vandril! Long time no see.' – Zhora greeted him.

The blond blood elf dressed in robes of yellowish-green and purple was Arcanist Vandril. He was the one who continued training the recruit magic users here in the Ghostlands. The two elves were surprised he remembered their names.

'I can't believe it! How did you two manage to survive? We thought the whole platoon was annihilated!' – the arcanist continued.

'Well, it was. Only the two of us are left.' – Rico answered.

'That is indeed a miracle. But what brings you back here?' – he asked. – 'You should flee here. The Scourge has…'

'Yeah yeah, we know. That's basically why we're here!' – the mage grinned.

'What do you mean?' – Vandril asked.

'Exactly what he said. We're here to deal with Deatholme.' – Rico explained.

'Are you insane? You of all people should now what the Scourge is capable of! You stand no chance!' – the arcanist said.

'The two of us probably wouldn't, but we brought back up.' – Rico smiled pointing at the others.

'We have all means to believe that we stand a chance.' – Sluon said bowing down his head as a greeting.

'I guess there's no point in stopping you…' – he sighed. – 'Can't you at least wait till morning? It's getting dark already.' – Vandrilwas continuing to insist.

'You know you're starting to get on my nerves.' – Blant said angrily.

'But he be right, mon. Not good to fight in da dark.' – Aidid agreed.

'It gets pitch black in the Ghostlands. The only times we'll be able to see the enemies is when Zhora uses his fire spells.' – Rico added.

'Exactly. The battle for Tarren Mill was during the night and it wasn't easy. Right, Haru?' – Zhora asked.

'I never really noticed the difference…' – Haru said modestly.

'See? She agrees with me! We should go now!' – Blant insisted eagerly.

'I'm not agreeing with you. If I don't mind the darkness, that doesn't count for the others.' – Haru said.

'Look, as much as I want to blast those two abomination brothers to hell, I have to agree with everybody. Let's attack at dawn.' – Rico proposed.

'"Blast them to hell"? That's what I would've said.' – Zhora thought.

'Hmph… Cowards… Alright, alright! We spend the night here. But we'll be standing in front of their damn base at 6:00 AM sharp!' – Blant finally agreed.

'Thank you for listening. The inn maybe old and in ruins, but the rooms are still usable.' – Vandril said.

'Then I suggest we go to sleep now. We have to be at our full strength if we intend to take on a whole army.' – Sluon said.

'Good idea! The faster I go to sleep, the faster morning comes!' – Blant nodded running off into the inn.

'Boy, he's really pumped up, huh?' – Rico laughed.

'This be his first chance to fight strong opponents, mon.' – Aidid said.

'And I guess he wants to test his new strength too.' – Zhora added.

Everyone followed the orc. The local inn was rather spacious, although pretty run down. Three rooms were made available for the group. The girls occupied the first, the second was taken by Blant and Aidid, Zhora and Sluon took the last one. Just as the shaman suggested – everybody went to bed early.

The next morning began with a bang. Literally.

'Get up, damn it!' – the orc shouted banging on Zhora's and Sluon's room. The mage opened up.

'It's not 6:00 AM yet…' – he yawned.

'I said that at 6:00 AM we'll be at their doorstep! We still need to have breakfast and walk all the way to Deatholme!' – the orc explained.

'Ah, man…' – the elf yawned again. – 'Try to wake Sluon up. Looks like the tauren are heavy sleepers if he can still snooze through your yelling.'

'Wake up, you lazy bull!' – Blant roared and charged into the room. Zhora exited it without any interest in what the orc was going to do. The others were standing in the hallway, leaning to the wall.

'I see he got to you already…' – he said ironically. Haru and Rico nodded.

'Me have da worst luck, mon… Me be in da same room with him…' – the troll sighed. The whole group looked like they had just risen from the dead and drained of energy.

'He sure is taking a while.' – Zhora said looking at the door of his room.

'You mess with the bull, you get the horns!' – Sluon's voice roared from inside the room. The next moment the door sprung open and Blant came flying out hitting the opposite wall.

'Hey! Save your wind spells for the Scourge, you bum!' – Blant shouted. Sluon walked out of the room.

'You could have woken me up in a more… normal way, imbecile!' – the shaman growled angrily and walked down the stairs. The others seemed to have jollied up a little after this amusing scene.

'What did you do to him?' – Haru asked.

'Nevermind. I woke him up, didn't I? Now let's go have some breakfast!' – the orc said. The others looked at each other and decided not to ask any questions.

After breakfast the group heard another loud voice coming from outside. As they went out to take a look they saw a blood elf mage in dark-red robes who was standing in the middle of the outpost.

'This is all the work of the traitor Dar'Khan Drathir! He has allied himself with the Scourge and wants to eliminate us completely!' – said magister Kaendris who had retreated here from the Sanctum of the Sun, further south in the Ghostlands. – 'He needs to be dealt with!'

'That's our cue.' – Haru smiled.

'So, that Drakh'ham's the main target?' – Blant asked approaching the magister.

'I believe he said Dar'Khan.' – Sluon corrected him.

'Whatever! Main thing is we know who to smash!' – the orc grinned.

'What? You lot? You will deal with the traitor?' – Kaendris asked.

'That be da idea, mon.' – Aidid said.

'Excellent! Finally someone with confidence! Everything we've done in the Ghostlands has been done with the goal of taking back what is rightfully ours. The Scourge have maintained their chokehold on the region for far too long. The time has come for payback! He who sought to steal the power of the Sunwell must die. Go to Deatholme, the Scourge stronghold south of the Dead Scar. Bring me Dar'Khan's head and your deeds will go down in history!' – the magister said.

'GREAT!' – the orc roared and charged to the north.

'South is the other way!' – Zhora shouted as Blant was already barely visible.

'I knew that!' – the warrior answered from afar and came rushing back. – 'Don't just stand there, let's go!'

The group moved south along the Dead Scar killing every undead in sight. This was "morning exercise" as Blant called it to "get the blood flowing". After about half an hour they were standing in front of huge locked gates had three enormous skulls on them: two on the sides and one direct above them. The entrance was closed and guarded on the inside by some black shadow-like spirits know as the Eyes of Dar'Khan.

'See? The sun is rising! We're right on time!' – Blant said happily. – 'You all ready?'

The group nodded. This was the test of their new abilities. The shaman made a few steps towards the gate and examined them closely.

'Ok, before we go in, give me a minute.' – Rico said. The party watched closely to what was about to happen. The priest spread her hands and began chanting. A glowing purple circle formed around her on the ground and a small orb above her head. As if she was draining the energy from the earth with her feet and channeling it through her hands into the sphere. After about ten seconds, the orb fell on the ground and created something resembling a hole. A small horned grey imp crawled out it.

'Everyone, meet Naluri!' – Rico smiled.

'Who're these morons?' – the imp asked.

'What? Hey, squirt! Keep your… squirt under control!' – Blant said angrily.

'Ha! He called you a squirt! Just like… hey, wait a minute!' – the imp shouted. – 'It's always the little guys, huh?'

'Oh, boy… This is going to be… noisy…' – Zhora sighed.

'Hey, calm down, you two. Naluri, you ready for a battle?' – Rico asked.

'What's in it for me?' – the imp grinned greedily.

'Hey, I summoned you! That means I control you!' – the half-elf said.

'Ah, I hate this "master" and "minion" relationship…' – Naluri sighed.

'We can't battle if we can't get in, you know?' – Haru noted.

'Zhora, come here for a second.' – Sluon whispered still looking at the gates.

'What is it?' – the mage asked. The tauren smiled. – 'Looks like you have an idea of how to get it, am I right?' – the blood elf smiled back.

'Yes you are. A fire and wind combination would be perfect to blow this gate away, but I do not think I alone can create a powerful enough blast. I shall concentrate on the wind and leave the fire to you.'

'That sounds interesting. Let's see if it'll work.' – Zhora said.

Both of them began casting their spells: Zhora's fireball was being enhanced by the tauren's channeled wind. It became bigger and looked more unstable than usual. The spell hurled at the gates blasting them away and smashing the guardians inside.

'Whoah!' – the mage said staring at the result of their combined attack.

'I did not expect the result to be so devastating!' – Sluon said.

'Awesome!' – Blant shouted. – 'You guys totally gotta come up with a name for that spell!'

'Let's save it for another time. We've got a job to do now.' – the elf said. – 'Don't let your guard down, guys. The scourge is going to attack.'

Indeed the "residents" of Deatholme were gathering to "greet" the intruders. The ghouls and skeletons were coming out of every corner, nerubians – undead arachnoids – were crawling out of every ziggurat within the walls of Deatholme. Some banshees were arising from the pond of green ooze in the middle.

'Wrong! We are the ones who're attacking! So let's kick some zombie butt! – Blant roared. The others nodded with serious expressions on their faces.

The orc charged the undead head on. To the Scourge it seemed like he was attacking alone. Little did they know that Haru was already behind them, waiting for the right moment to strike. The rest of the group was already scattered all over the place. Rico together with Naluri and Zhora were flanking the incoming Scourge from the right while Sluon and Aidid flanked from the left. This formation was perfect for this battle – with the warrior and rogue drawing the attention of the undead towards themselves, the hunter and spellcasters were killing them off.

Haru had the most trouble though. She tried to stab her enemies in different places, but it's impossible to stab someone who doesn't have any flesh or whose rotten body doesn't feel pain.

'Having a hard time?' – Blant asked knocking another enemy into pieces. – 'Just smash them! They break easily!'

'Oh, shut up…' – Haru answered sounding a little annoyed. But the orc did have a point. Her fighting style was clearly not suited for fighting skeletons, so she decided to go against some nerubians instead.

Meanwhile Blant noticed a skeleton that was a little bigger than the others. The orc attacked him instantly, hoping that this opponent will be a bigger challenge than the rest. He swung his axe at the torso breaking every rib on the left side of the skeleton's body. Another swing – an arm was broken, then the other one. It was like a game for the orc with the undead as his toy. Another attack broke off both legs. The skeleton collapsed and was still trying to move, but that was the end for him. Blant finished him off by kicking his head off his shoulders. The skull flew through the citadel and hit Sluon who wasn't fighting anyone at the moment.

'Watch it!' – the shaman shouted.

'Just making sure you're not asleep back there!' – Blant laughed.

'It is not my fault that no one can come within my range!' – Sluon said looking at Aidid.

'Sorry, mon. Me guess me save some arrows for later and fight with swords.' – the troll grinned.

Now that Aidid had stopped shooting, the Scourge could come close enough for Sluon's spells. Finally able to enjoy some action he used an earth and water combination to create something like a swamp puddle in front of himself. The group of incoming undead all sunk knee deep in it with no chance to break free. To finish them off the tauren placed a fire totem in the middle which was burning the enemies into ashes.

'Satisfied now?' – Sluon shouted.

'Did you do something? I wasn't looking.' – Blant said sitting on a nerubian's back.

'Never mind…' – the shaman growled angrily.

'Stop whining! Just do it again and I'll look this time.' – Blant laughed strangling the spider with his axe's grip.

In the meantime the elves and the imp were fighting off the rest of the enemies with their magic. Zhora turned his head for a second to see how the others are doing. When he looked back he saw Rico's imp fighting alone against three nerubians.

'No offense, but it seems he won't beat them.' – the mage said.

'So help him…' – Rico answered.

'He's your imp.' – Zhora said.

'I hate… spiders…' – she replied modestly.

'Oh, come on! It's just three nerubians!' – he said. Rico was looking really frightened. – 'Fine…' – Zhora sighed conjuring a pillar of flame – the Flamestrike spell – beneath them. All three dropped dead still burning.

'Ha! Take that!' – Naluri rejoiced. Another nerubian was getting close. – 'Three were too many, but I can handle one of you!'

The imp launched a fireball right in the fiend's face, but the spell was weaker than Zhora's and was not enough to take the enemy down. The arachnoid took a step back after the impact and threw a spider web net on the imp.

'Hey, hey! I'm not some fly! Get me out of here!' – the demon shouted.

Zhora ran off to take care of the nerubian and some more incoming attackers while Rico was left to help her minion. Trying to get him free from the sticky net she failed to notice that she herself was slowly getting tied up in it. Zhora turned around and burst into laughter seeing the two all wrapped up.

'Great rescue…' – the imp said.

'Shut up…' – Rico muttered. – 'You know, a little help would be appreciated…' – she told to Zhora.

'What? You don't want me to burn the net, do you?' – the mage laughed. Suddenly a stream of water came pouring down from the sky, washing the web away.

'You are welcome.' – Sluon said. – 'I understand you were in a sticky situation.' – he laughed.

'Would you two comedians stop that? We have a battle to fight!' – Rico was irritated.

'Hey! What gives?' – the orc shouted.

Zhora turned his head. The skeletons and nerubians were now getting help from the female banshees. Being incorporeal they were practically immune to Blant's axe. On the other hand they were perfect enemies for the group's spellcasters.

'Hey, Rico. Time for us to shine.' – the mage smiled.

'Ok, I'll let my imp handle the spiders while we fight them.' – the half-elf said.

'Fighting more nerubians alone? This was not in my contract!' – the imp shouted, but he had no choice but to obey.

Zhora was already targeting one of the banshees closest to Blant, but just as the mage was about to blast it with a fireball, it screamed in pain after being struck by lightning.

'Oh, I am sorry. Were you about to kill it?' – Sluon shouted from the other side.

The mage hmphed and targeted another one. Again the shaman beat him to it.

'You are casting too slow, friend!' – Sluon laughed.

'So that's how it's gonna be, huh?' – the elf thought. His eyes began to burn, hands were surrounded by flames. Instantly four mighty pyroblasts – huge flaming boulders – burned a group of banshees in a split second.

'Heh. Not so tough now, are we, Sluon?' – the mage grinned turning back to normal.

'Be careful not to waste all of your mana.' – the shaman smiled. Now to the rest… huh?'

Rico jumped into the middle of the group of banshees. Instantly letting out a psychic scream she made all the enemies cower and run away in different directions. Quickly she cast two shadowbolts from both hands killing off two enemies. Without a pause she cursed three of her opponents with a curse of agony – a spell that painfully damages the target over time. The effect was also increasing with every second, making the banshees suffer and die. The remaining two spirits got over the effect of the psychic scream and were now ready to counterattack, but the shadow priest was ready for them. One mighty mind blast spell eliminated both attackers in an instant. Rico was now standing in the middle of piles of glowing dust – the remains of her opponents.

'You boys should learn to talk less. You were right, Zhora. It was MY time to shine.' – she laughed. – 'Naluri, you can rest now.'

'Finally!' – the imp sighed and vanished.

Suddenly a familiar evil laughter came echoing from the center. The abomination brothers had appeared at last. They were very happy that stronger opponents came to face them.

'Huh? Do all abominations laugh before dying?' – Blant asked with a serious look. The others laughed.

'You do realize we're in for a serious battle, do you? – Haru asked catching her breath.

'What? I asked a serious question, and you just started laughing!' – Blant said.

'Just pick ya target, mon.' – Aidid said examining the opponents.

'Pick one? I thought I could just slaughter everyone… Alright, the left side's mine! – Blant shouted.

'Careful. That one's Luzran. He has monstrous strength. The blast wave from his attack can literally blow you away. If you're not careful, you'll have problems!' – Zhora warned him.

'We'll back him up!' – Aidid and Haru said.

'So I guess the spellcasters take the other side?' – Sluon grinned.

'Payback time!' – Rico shouted looking at the brothers.

Blant moved forward. He was now standing right in front of Luzran. They were looking each other in the eyes.

'Monstrous strength, huh? Now you have to prove it to me!' – he shouted.

The abomination grinned and smashed his enormous butcher axe into the ground right in front of the orc. Blant quickly blocked the incoming wave with his axe. It was indeed powerful, but it managed to push the warrior back for only about one meter.

'Is that the best you can do?' – Blant laughed charging his opponent.

Swiftly Aidid shot three arrows in Luzran's head. The attack had little effect due to the thick layer of flesh on the abomination's face. Blant attacked the highest spot he could reach – the guts that could be seen through the hole in Luzran's stomach. The troll jumped on the brother grabbing his hook and trying to strangle him with it. Luzran roared, threw Aidid of himself and was raising his weapon to finish the hunter. Suddenly Haru appeared on his head. Quickly she stabbed him in his eye and jumped off. In the meantime Blant was already climbing the abomination's back. The orc swung his axe in an attempt to chop off Luzran's head. The axe hit, but got stuck halfway through. The monster shook Blant off roaring in pain. As the orc was falling down, Aidid jumped up and pushed himself of Blant in mid-air to get higher. The orc crashed into the ground as the troll reached Blant's axe and pushed it deeper – Luzran's head fell off. Blant stood up and smiled realizing what happened. He took his axe back and took a look at the other side of the battlefield. Zhora was burning the already dead and blackened corpse of Knucklerot, while Rico was kicking his head. Sluon was just standing aside a little freaked out. The elves were satisfied they could finally let out their anger at the two monsters that nearly made them become what they had just fought.

Now it was time to face the leader – Dar'Khan Drathir. The crew made their way to the biggest ziggurat in the middle of Deatholme. Inside they found who they were looking for. The undead blood elf with white hair and black robes similar to Rico's was standing right in the center. The party quickly surrounded him to be able to attack from all sides. Dar'Khan took his black staff and was ready to face off the attackers.

Haru decided not to give the necromancer a chance to attack and quickly rushed at him. Yet Dar'Khan was faster than she had expected – instantly he cast a fear spell on the rogue. Haru began running away from him screaming before bumping into Sluon. Blant hadn't realized yet what was going on. Suddenly he was hit by the undead elf's shadow bolt right in the chest. The orc fell on one knee. Never before did he experience such devastating and destructive dark power. Rico tried to heal him, but she could not have foreseen that Drathir's spell filled Blant with darkness. And since she was a shadow priest, her holy magic was also inoculated with shadow magic. She did heal the orc's injuries, but when the darkness of the two spells combined they made him go berserk: he didn't recognize anyone; all he saw were enemies. Blant grabbed his axe and swung it at Rico. Aidid jumped in front of her and blocked the attack with his sword.

'Sluon! Small lightning shock! Hurry!' – the troll shouted while Blant was pushing his axe harder and harder against him.

The tauren did it as quickly as he could. The spell damaged Blant slightly but also made him come to his senses. He stopped attacking the troll at once and threw his axe straight at Dar'Khan.

'Die!' – the orc roared.

Dar'Khan evaded the axe but was stabbed in the back by Haru. The fear spell had worn off. With an evil and angry look the undead elf turned around and swung his staff at the rogue. Haru tried to escape by turning invisible, but the attack still hit her in the face, knocking her to the ground. Zhora had just finished casting his pyroblast and hurled it at the enemy. Dar'Khan still managed to deflect the spell besides being wounded, but it was the opening everyone needed. The mage blinked himself near Drathir and froze his feet with his frost nova. Aidid and Sluon came in from both sides and grabbed his arms to prevent him from blocking or casting spells. Using this opportunity Rico used a corruption spell on him that was slowly devouring the enemy's flesh from within. Blant decided not to wait and punched Dar'Khan in the ribs. Drathir dropped to his knees, but was still alive and tried to resist. Just as his eyes turned black Sluon felt that something dangerous was about to be cast.

'Everyone get away from him!' – the shaman shouted.

The crew jumped back and the tauren shocked the enemy with a powerful lightning bolt. Drathir was lying on the ground trembling like a fish without water due to the electrical shock.

'INSOLENCE!' – he shouted with his last ounce of strength. After a few seconds he died.

Dar'Khan's corpse was lying in the middle of the room surrounded by the group. Everybody was exhausted after such a long series of battles.

'Did we… do it?' – Zhora asked.

'We did, mon…' – Aidid answered.

'It was not as easy as I had anticipated, though…' – Sluon said.

'It was a little tough I guess…' – Haru agreed.

'You kidding? It was easy! We could beat another two or three armies like this!' – Blant laughed.

'Stop acting so strong, moron. You were playing around with the enemies rather than fighting them.' – Rico said.

'Same thing!' – the orc grinned.

Everyone laughed. Aidid used his sword to cut of Dar'Khan's head as proof of his death. After everyone had rested, the group walked out of this ziggurat to the surface of Deatholme.

'Hey, look!' – Sluon noticed a trail of thin ice coming from the gates of the city and leading into one of the towers in the other end.

'Did you do that?' – Rico asked Zhora.

'Can't be. I used a frost nova only once while we were fighting the necromancer inside.' – the mage answered.

'So this be fresh track.' – the troll commented.

'Whatever left it is in that tower over there.' – Sluon said pointing at a structure in the far end of the city.

'Then what are we doing standing around? Let's go check it out!' – Blant said excitedly.

'I have a bad feeling about this.' – Sluon sighed. – 'The aura coming from this track is something I never felt before.'

'Come on! We just beat this whole city to a pulp! We can handle one more opponent!' – the orc insisted.

'He be right, mon! One more, one less. Don't make no difference.' – Aidid agreed. The others nodded and followed the icy track to the tower.

'It's leading into the basement. Let me check it out first.' – Haru proposed. Becoming invisible she went down. The others waited outside. One minute has passed, then two minutes. Finally five minutes past since Haru went scouting.

'I don't like this. Something's wrong.' – Zhora said.

'I agree. Someone else should go to see what is going on down there.' – Sluon nodded. Suddenly Haru's scream came echoing from the basement.

'Damn it!' – Blant shouted rushing down. The others followed just as fast. They soon came to a small room that was the basement. The icy track was leading right into a wall.

'What the…' – Zhora said.

'Over here!' – Rico shouted from the corner of the room. One of Haru's throwing knives was lying on the ground, pointing at a bookshelf nearby. Another throwing knife was stabbed into a shelf board, as if showing in the direction of the book on the shelf beneath. Rico picked out the book and started looking inside it. One of the pages had the corner bent. That page contained only one phrase in an unknown language.

'Great! Now what?' – the orc asked.

'It's gutterspeak – the language of the Forsaken. I can read this.' – Rico said.

'You can?' – Zhora was surprised.

'I was training in Undercity, what do you expect? Ok now give me a moment.' – she said looking at the phrase. – 'Vohl Ealdor!' – she pronounced in a few moments.

The wall moved, revealing a secret passageway. The icy trail was leading down it. Without wasting any more time the crew dashed through, descending deeper underground. The corridor seemed endless, but after a short while of running it ended. The first thing everyone saw was a huge hall filled with darkness. The only light came from a torch on the floor near the entrance illuminating only a small fraction of this room. Beside the torch was Haru frozen up to her neck in a block of ice.

'Sluon, give me a hand!' – Zhora said enclosing his hands in fire to melt the ice. The shaman was casting a thin stream of flames from the other side of the block.

'Haru, are you alright?' – Rico asked sounding worried.

'What the hell happened down here?' – Blant asked.

'Run…' – Haru whispered. – 'Run away quickly…'

'We not leaving ya here!' – Aidid said.

'So who the hell did this to you?' – Blant continued.

The next instance the entrance was covered in a wall of thick ice. The group felt an intensive chill running down their spines, as if death itself had just touched them. This aura was coming from the darkness. Someone was there.

'Ok, crap-face! Show yourself!' – the orc roared. – 'You're gonna end just like that weakling Dar'Khan!'

'Dar'Khan?' – the voice asked. – 'A weakling indeed. I should be ashamed to have had such a pathetic servant. No surprise he was defeated by you worms…'

'Look who's talking! Die!' – Blant charged off into the darkness filled with rage. He wouldn't forgive an insult of his own strength.

'Blant!' – the crew shouted as the orc disappeared in the darkness.

'Fool…' – the evil voice said and Blant flew back hitting the wall with a terrible racket. His axe landed next to him.

'Son of a…' – the orc muttered coughing up some blood. – 'Sluon, this was tougher than your slam this morning…'

'Hold still, I'll heal you!' – Rico said running over to Blant. Suddenly two icicles came flying from the shadows piercing both of Rico's hands and nailing her to the wall. The half elf let out a short scream of pain.

'Rico!' – Haru shouted.

'This be going too far, mon!' – Aidid said and shot a few arrows in the direction of where the icicles came from. Only the sound of them being deflected and the laughter were heard.

'Sluon, continue to melt the block!' – Zhora said and cast a fireball into the darkness. It had no effect. As if the shadows had simply consumed it.

'If you are so eager to see me, I shall grant you your wish…'

All the torches in the hall started burning. There was so much light that it seemed as if they were outside during broad day light. Everyone took a close look. The enemy was a lich the size of the abomination brothers dressed in purple robes and a golden mantle with chains surrounding his body. His glowing blue eyes were staring at the group.

'Kel'Thuzad…' – Zhora whispered. His voice was trembling. The others were literally paralyzed after hearing this name.

'I am flattered you mistake me for the great Kel'Thuzad.' – the lich said. – 'I must disappoint you, my name is Balzaphon. But do not take me lightly just because of that.'

'What is a high ranking servant of the Lich King doing in a place like this?' – the tauren asked.

'Nothing that you must know.' – the lich answered. – 'My work here is done. I have what I came for.' – he continued showing an amulet dangling from his bony hand. – 'With this the Lich King will become unstoppable! Now I must leave. Do not worry. This place will become your icy grave. You bugs will have a slow and painful death.'

'How's this for bugs?' – the orc shouted jumping to his feet, grabbing his axe and charging the support beam in front of the lich. The beam broke and the whole room started to shake. At the same moment Sluon finished melting the ice block and instantly cast a small lightning spark, blinding the lich. That second Aidid shot an arrow that cut the chain of the amulet. Haru now being free dashed in the direction of Balzaphon, grabbed the falling amulet and sprinted away from him. Zhora ran over to Rico to melt her free. Blant smashed the second beam and ran to the exit. The ceiling started to fall piece by piece. Using his last bit of mana Zhora blasted the frozen exit with a huge fire blast and passed out. Sluon picked him up from the ground, threw him on his back and ran through the exit. The rest followed. The whole structure was collapsing. Running up the narrow corridor they exited the building just as it crashed behind them, but they continued to run. They were sure that that wasn't enough to kill a powerful lich. The crew kept running until they finally reached the river near the Sanctum of the Moon, far north in the region. The same river Zhora had fallen into before.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII**

_**Welcome to the Horde**_

The group was catching their breath, some of them were lying on the ground from exhaustion. The only one who still seemed full of energy was Blant.

'Not only did we slaughter an entire scourge army along with their leader, but we also stole an artifact from a lich! Hell yeah!' – the orc shouted proudly. – 'We are so awesome!'

'Sit still, you idiot!' – Rico said trying to heal Blant's injuries. – 'You do realize we were very lucky to escape with our lives, right?'

'She's right.' – Zhora agreed washing his face in the river's water.

'How're you holding up?' – Haru asked.

'I'm good. I just used up too much mana I guess. Thanks for the ride, Sluon.' – the mage laughed.

'You are welcome.' – the shaman replied.

'Can I get some bread now that you're conscious again?' – Blant asked.

'Sec.' – the mage answered. He put his palms together and began chanting. Within a few seconds after a flash of bluish light a loaf of bread appeared in his hands.

'Sweet! Food!' – the orc laughed taking a bite.

'Anyway, if everyone's good, we should go and bring the news to Tranquillen.' – Zhora suggested.

'And this too, mon.' – Aidid added with an evil grin holding Dar'Khan's head.

'I'd like to see the look on those soldiers' faces!' – Blant said giving a small bread crump to Timmy the roach. – '"The six of you? Hah! Don't make me laugh…"' – he said mockingly. – 'We did a better job than they could!'

'You think we should tell about this to?' – Haru asked pulling the rectangular amulet out of her pocket. For a second everyone was blinded by the huge shining blue sapphire in the amulet's center. The fanciful ornaments around the gem made the artifact look even more valuable. The crew could sense great power spreading from the amulet because of the glowing ancient glyphs written on it.

'What do you suppose the Lich King would want with this?' – Sluon asked looking at the artifact.

'No idea, but I think we better keep this a secret for now.' – Zhora suggested.

'I agree. We should keep it until we know what it really is.' – Rico nodded.

'Right! We don't tell anyone about it!' – Blant said. Everyone stared at him. – 'What? Is it that strange that I agree with squirt?' – he laughed. – 'Look. I don't know what the hell this is and what the hell it is used for, but if it would help Arthas, it must be powerful, right? That means we could try to harness its powers for us!'

'Don't you think we're being too selfish here? This thing might be dangerous!' – Haru said.

'Me think nobody believe us 'bout facing da lich anyway.' – Aidid noted.

'He's right.' – Zhora agreed. – 'And we're not harnessing anything before we know the risks. For now – we keep and study it.'

'Great! Now let's get going!' – the orc cheered.

Tranquillen was not far away from the Sanctum of the Moon, so the group arrived within a few minutes. Magister Kaendris was standing in the middle of the outpost.

'Is it done, then? Has Dar'Khan been destroyed?' – he asked anxiously as the crew approached him.

'Ya bet, mon.' – Aidid grinned showing the head of the traitor.

'By the Sunwell! You actually did it!' – Vandrilshouted looking at the severed head_._

'Of course we did!' – Blant replied.

The soldiers stared in disbelief. Did these six really accomplish such a task? They, trained soldiers of the Sin'dorei and the Forsaken armies had been barely holding their ground for weeks without any chance to counterattack. And now some kids just waltz in and finish everything within a few hours? Most of them were feeling useless and weak, even angry at the crew. But then suddenly they heard applause. Vandrill was clapping. So was Kaendris. One of the soldiers joined them. Then a few more. Soon everyone was applauding the six and cheering for them. There was no reason to envy or hate them since this was a common victory for everyone.

'Today you've dealt a deadly blow to the Scourge's grasp in the region. With the vile traitor gone, it shall not be long before we've reclaimed our lands and our greatness is restored once again.' – the magister said. – 'This is the beginning of a new chapter in the history of our race! Our lands will be reclaimed and we shall cement our bond with Sylvanas and her allies. – he said to Zhora, Rico and Haru. Then he turned to the others. – 'And you've helped cement the bond between my race and yours. Take the traitor's head to Regent Lord Lor'themar Theron in Silvermoon City. He'll be eager to hear the news.'

The local flight master organized a giant bat for everyone to ride to the entrance to the capitol completely free of charge.

Just as they mounted, the bat flew off with unbelievable speed. Within a few moments they were already above the streets of Silvermoon. Any sightseeing was out of the question since everything seemed blurry. They could only catch a few glimpses of something gold and white with some green trees here and there. Finally they landed on a road with a red carpet leading to an enormous tower. A few dozen of guards were standing on both sides of the path to eradicate any intruders. Here it is – Sunfury Spire. The bat threw the crew off and flew away. They got on their feet and followed the road inside.

As they entered the large main hall, they spotted a quite massive blood elf with snow-white hair tied in a topknot. Ready to pull his twin-edged glaive immediately if being threatened, he took a calm and indifferent look at these unexpected visitors, but the words 'Don't waste my time!' could clearly be read from him.

'We're looking for Regent Lor'Themar Theron.' – Zhora said.

'You seek audience with me? I do not recall hearing of an appointment.' – Lor'themar replied. Aidid showed him the severed head. – 'Now that's one face I was not expecting to see so soon.' – he laughed. – 'So you killed Dar'Khan? Impressive. This is quite the good news in more ways than you can imagine. There were doubts about our capabilities among our potential new allies. Of what use could we be to them when perceived as unable to deal with our problems at home? This changes everything. No longer will our power be questioned. We'll be able to join the Horde as equals. Take this letter to Sylvanas, ruler of the Forsaken. She's already on our side but the news of Dar'Khan's death will be music to her ears. Prepare for a long trip, you six. If all goes well she will send you to Orgrimmar. Use the orb of translocation further within the spire. It should shorten your journey.' – Lor'themar said.

'Thank you.' – Zhora bowed and the group moved on.

'Wait, so the blood elves aren't officially in the Horde?' – Haru asked.

'Not exactly. The blood elves were fighting alongside the Alliance during the last years, but were marked as traitors as their prince Kal'Thas allied himself with the naga. Now the Horde are the only ones the elves can ask for help.' – Sluon explained. – 'In general, they are with the Horde, but not yet officially accepted.'

'But now this is about to change.' – Zhora said.

'By the way – there's the orb.' – Rico said.

Every member of the party touched the orb one by one. Everything in front of their eyes blurred and went back to normal again in a matter of seconds. The orb teleported them all the way to the Ruins of Lordaeron above Undercity. The crew made their way through the ruined throne room down to the tomb and took an elevator down into the capitol. Lady Sylvanas was already awaiting their arrival. The banshee queen dressed in black leather armor decorated with skulls was standing beside the vampire-like nathrezim demon Varimathras. This was the first time that anyone from the group had seen her. Her bluish skin reminded of Dar'Khan, since like him she was an undead elf. Her black torn cloak and crimson eyes shining from beneath her hood made her look like a dangerous raven, making the impression that she could attack at any second, just because she felt like it.

'I was told visitors from Quel'Thalas were coming. I was expecting a group of blood elves, to tell you the truth. What news do you bring?' – she asked showing very little interest while thoroughly examining her guests. Once again Aidid showed the head. – 'It is done then. The foul traitor got what he deserved.' – she said taking the head. – 'You've been of great service to the blood elves and to the Horde. Dar'khan was Thrall's excuse to deny them entry into our alliance. You've cleared the way for a new Horde. I also see that Lor'themar has additional news that will greatly improve his relations with Thrall. Excellent!'

After a short pause she continued.

'I haven't lost any love for my homeland or its people, as you know. I've fought tooth and nail for Silvermoon to be allowed a place beside Undercity and Orgrimmar at the negotiating table. This should silence any opposition. Take this letter to Thrall in Orgrimmar. As leader of the Horde he will have the final say on accepting the sin'dorei's pledge. I've added my own seal to the letter as a personal endorsement. Go northwest of the city and board the zeppelin bound for Durotar at the tower.'

The crew bowed and thanked Sylvanas.

'We're going to meet Thrall!' – Blant shouted in excitement as they exited the chamber.

'Just control yourself.' – Zhora laughed.

'Easy to say! He's the Warchief! The greatest orc! He's a legend!' – Blant continued.

'Why we have to take zeppelin? Me still have bad memories 'bout them…' – Aidid sighed.

'What? It was fun beating up those pirates wasn't it?' – the orc laughed.

'What pirates?' – the girls asked.

'Come on. We'll tell you on the flight to Orgrimmar.' – the mage smiled.

By evening the crew was back in the orcish city. As soon as they landed they headed straight for the Valley of Wisdom to Warchief Thrall. His face looked far more intelligent than that of most orcs. He was sitting on a huge throne buried in thoughts. Perhaps trying to come up with some new tactical maneuvers, or maybe thinking about lunch, who knows. After seeing the great Warchief in his ebony plate armor and his humongous war hammer (both artifacts of the legendary Orgrim Doomhammer) the crew understood Blant's excitement – Thrall made a great impression indeed. Somehow you start feeling puny and weak when near him. Such was the might of the Warchief and the world's most powerful shaman.

'Yes?' – he asked looking at the group. – 'Speak and be quick. I've no time for the formalities of your race.' – he added as his glance fell upon Zhora and Rico.

'Throm-Ka, Warchief!' – Blant saluted stepping forward. – 'We bring a letter from Lady Sylvanas baring important news!'

'Who knew he could talk so politely.' – Rico whispered.

Thrall began to read the letter.

'So the blood elves finally took care of their little problem. Never mind that it took your help as well as that of an entire Forsaken regiment to get the job done.' – he laughed. Then he looked at Zhora and Rico again. – 'Your people suffered a great betrayal by the Alliance. You've succeeded in fending off Darnassian attacks as well as spies from Ironforge.'

'Guess that happened while we were "away".' – Zhora whispered to Rico. The Warchief continued.

'Now you've defeated a powerful Scourge leader at the footsteps of your home. Your worthiness is no longer in question. It is now apparent that you need us and we need you. Welcome to the Horde, elves.'

'We thank you, Warchief.' – Zhora and Rico bowed down their heads. Thrall took a closer look at the whole group.

'Hmmm… I wish we had soldiers like you lot. Are you interested?' – he asked.

'We are listening, Warchief!' – Blant answered.

'He sure is acting like the leader of the group.' – Sluon whispered.

'Let the baby have his bottle.' – Rico answered.

'Well, he IS standing in front of the hero of his race.' – Zhora whispered.

'I would like to make your group a special task division of the Horde.' – Thrall said. – 'You would be sent on missions of great importance, yet not suited for regular soldiers. You would be provided with a house direct here in Orgrimmar, work under the command of a high ranking leader and naturally get paid for your efforts. What do you say, young ones?'

'We humbly accept…' – Blant started.

'Holt!' – Zhora silenced him. Then he turned to Thrall. – 'Warchief, I would only ask for a few moments to discuss this proposition with the group.'

'Yes, of course.' – Thrall replied. The party formed a small circle.

'What the hell? We get to work for the Horde!' – Blant protested.

'You don't speak for everybody here.' – Zhora said calmly. – 'So, what do the rest of you think?'

'Like I said before – I still need a lot of training, This seems like a good opportunity.' – Haru answered.

'Hmmm… This would give us the needed resources to find out more about the amulet.' –Sluon said.

'Well, I don't have anything better to do.' – Rico sighed.

'Me be in. Me might find what me need for me dream.' – Aidid said.

'See? I told you! This is an awesome chance!' – Blant insisted.

'So if we're all good, we should accept.' – Zhora smiled.

Blant rushed out of the circle and kneeled before Thrall.

'We accept your offer, Warchief!' – he said proudly.

'I am glad to hear it.' – Thrall answered. – 'I'll send a peon to show you to your new house. General Bloodhorn will meet you in the morning.'

'Yes, Warchief!' – the crew saluted.

A peon came shortly after to take them to their new house. They followed him out of the Valley of Wisdom and into a corridor-like canyon with burrows all over the walls. This district of the city was called The Drag. The peon led the crew up to the second level of the street and up to a house with its back facing the bottom of the canyon.

'This place is huge…' – Rico said upon entrance.

Despite its looks from the outside, the house was indeed spacious. The large entrance hall with doors on the sides and a staircase leading to the second floor made a real impression on the crew. This looked more like a mansion then a home for soldiers.

'See? See? I told you this will be awesome!' – Blant shouted running around the entrance hall.

'Now this be what me talking 'bout, mon!' – Aidid agreed.

The peon gave them the key to the house and left. The crew decided to look around. One of the doors on the right side of the hall revealed a library with an unbelievably vast variety of books. The second one was leading down into an empty basement. Through the doors on the left the group came to the dining room connected with the kitchen. The group decided that Aidid should cook. He could prepare almost any type meat, since that was a basic survival skill for hunters.

They took the stairs to the second floor to check out the rooms. There were a total of six – one for every group member. Talk about coincidence. Since the general would be arriving early, the crew decided to go to bed.

The next morning Zhora awoke in a fantastic mood. He could have never imagined that orcs had such comfortable beds. He got up, exited his room and made his way downstairs led by the smell of breakfast. Blant and Sluon were already sitting at the dining table.

'Morning.' – the mage said.

'Morning.' – the others replied.

'Aidid's making breakfast, I smell?' – the elf laughed.

'Yes. I guess he got up before everyone just to cook.' – the tauren smiled.

'Smells good, huh? I can't wait to taste it!' – the orc said cheerfully. The next moment the troll came out of the kitchen with a few dishes.

'Didn't think ya all get up so early, mon.' – he laughed putting the meals on the table.

'You kidding? I can't believe Zhora actually slept through that aroma!' – the orc smirked and began eating. – 'It tashtes gwood twoo!' – he added with mouth full.

'Glad ya like it, mon.'

'I think someone should wake the girls.' – Sluon proposed.

'I'll be right back.' – Blant volunteered standing up.

'Oh no you don't!' – Sluon said hastily. – 'It will be better if I go wake them.'

'If you're not back in two minutes, I'm eating your serving!' – Blant laughed.

'What da heck did ya do to him in Tranquillen that morning, mon?' – Aidid asked.

'Seriously. We noticed Sluon was mad, but it must have been something really bad if he "protected" the girls from it.' – Zhora added.

'You don't even wanna know.' – the orc answered letting out a short evil laugh. – 'If you ever sleep too long – you'll find out eventually.'

Zhora and Aidid looked at each other.

'Nevermind.' – they said together.

'Good morning, everyone!' – Haru said coming down the stairs.

'You could have at least waited for us.' – Rico commented looking at Blant.

'Not disturb! Blant eating!' – the orc said. Everyone laughed. The laughter stopped as the front door flew open and a heavy armored tauren came in to the house.

'Attention! Get over here, you sorry wimps!' – he shouted. The group got up from the table quickly and approached the one, who was no doubt general Bloodhorn – a mighty tauren with a big scar covering half of his face, one blind eye and a broken horn. From the very first second you could say that war was his life. And it seemed it didn't matter what kind of war: battling the Alliance, dueling against someone, a cockroach fight. It was all the same.

'Hey, commander! Wanna join us for breakfast before mission debriefing?' – Blant proposed.

'Did I give you permission to speak?' – the general asked angrily. His voice was relatively thin and creaky for a tauren.

'Hmph. I guess not.' – the orc answered.

'I can't hear you, soldier!'

'No, sir! You did not give me permission to speak!' – Blant said loudly.

'Then don't speak! Speak only if you are spoken to! That goes for all of you sorry wimps! You think you're tough? I don't! I've been in countless battles and I know that it is impossible for six kids like you to wipe out an entire Scourge base! I don't know how you did it and I don't care!' – he shouted. – 'I will put your skills to the test and prove that you're worth no more than recruits! Now to your mission! Go to the Cleft of Shadow and meet me there! Is everything clear?'

'Sir! Yes, sir!' – the crew answered.

'Are there any question?'

'Sir! No, sir!'

'Good! I will await you at the entrance to the Cleft of Shadows in fifteen minutes!' – Bloodhorn said leaving.

'Great… Now there's a pain in the butt…' – Rico sighed.

'"We get to work for the Horde!", "This is an awesome chance!".' – Zhora said mockingly looking at Blant.

'What? I didn't appoint that guy as our leader!' – the orc said.

'In any case we better get going.' – Sluon said.

'Wait! I'll hide the amulet in my room.' – Haru said.

'Good idea. It wouldn't be good if we'd lose it during a fight.' – Zhora agreed.

The crew moved out and was at the rendezvous point within just twelve minutes. Bloodhorn was standing next an orc with a long sage-like beard. The general looked angry.

'You good for nothing brats! You barely made it in time!' – the general shouted. The group didn't say anything. – 'Listen up! This is Neeru Fireblade!' – he said pointing at the orc. – 'He will fill you in!'

'Since the last great war when the Burning Legion was defeated, I have searched for sources of demonic corruption in orc society.' – Neeru said. – 'The primary task set upon me by our great Warchief is to root out the creatures responsible for infesting our lord's great city with demonic influence. The Burning Blade is one threat, but there are others; the Searing Blade for instance, who make their home in Ragefire Chasm, secretly attempting to subvert innocent members of the Horde.' – the orc pointed to a large cave entrance next to them. – 'If they are to be stopped, then their leader – Taragaman the Hungerer – must be slain!'

Before anyone from the crew could give a reply, the general roared again.

'What the HELL are you standing there for? Get going! I will remain here, ready to finish your job when you fail! And when you do – I'll dismiss you excuses for soldiers from this squad! Now move out!'

The group saluted and entered Ragefire Chasm.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX**

_**One Hell of a Mission**_

As the party entered the underground the first thing they saw were some strange creatures – short and stooped with arms almost reaching the ground. They looked somewhat like Neanderthals, yet uglier and far more vicious. The bright red hair on their heads contrasted with their dark-gray skin creating the impression that they were on fire. The creatures were staring at the crew absolutely mindlessly, their tiny eyes filled with evil. Their only desire was to kill the intruders.

'Are those the Searing Blade orcs? Did living underground make them small and ugly…?' – Blant asked sounding confused. – 'They're not even green! – he added biting his tongue.

'Those not orcs! They be troggs, mon.' – Aidid laughed.

'Man, that's a relief! Should we kill them too?' – Blant asked.

'Looks like it. They don't look very friendly, now do they?' – Zhora answered.

The troggs growled and began to move. Sluon and Zhora quickly surrounded the enemies in a ring of flames with their magic, just as Haru jumped in. The troggs thought she was now trapped with them, but it was the other way around – they were trapped with her. Without hesitation she leaped behind one of them and stabbed him in the back with both daggers. As she pulled them out, the trogg began to bleed intensively – both of his kidneys were ruptured. It happened so fast that the other troggs did not yet even realize what was going on. Haru jumped immediately on another opponent's shoulders and sliced his throat open. The trogg collapsed with the rogue still sitting on him. His comrade used this opportunity and tried to slash the Forsaken with his sword, but Haru turned invisible and dodged, so the attack ended up hitting the already dead trogg. While the attacker's brain tried to understand what just happened, he fell down with three arrows in his chest. Aidid wanted some of the action too.

'That's unfair! Why do they get all the fun? – the orc complained.

'Calm you nerves, friend. I feel you will have your hands full as we advance deeper in to the underground.' – Sluon said.

'I can't believe a wise shaman like yourself is wrong… I'll have my fun now!' – Blant shouted jumping through the fire. He knocked two of the remaining troggs to the ground with a body slam, pulled out his axe and split one of them in half. While the other one was trying to crawl away, the orc steeped on him.

'Where do you think you're going?' – he grinned grabbing the trogg's leg and throwing the enemy into the fire.

'Now that be something worth watching.' – the troll smiled.

'Don't relax yet, guys! Let's get going! – Blant was hyped up.

'Looks like the green guy's on his drugs again.' – Rico laughed.

The group moved on. The cave complex was hot as hell because of all the lava beneath it. Every single breath was painfully burning the throat. It felt like letting burning air straight into the lungs. The many twisting stone paths somehow resembled those of an ant's nest. Some of them were narrow, others quite wide. Some made the impression they would lead you high up to the surface, some were descending very close to the lava. This whole place made the hot sunrays of Durotar seem like a chilly breeze in the park. After walking for a few minutes the groupspotted some orcs.

'Ok, before they notice us, I propose to play a game! The rules are very simple: who kills the most Searing Blade orcs – wins!' – Blant said with enthusiasm rushing into battle.

'Hey! He didn't even wait until everybody agreed to play!' – Haru complained.

'Ah, stop ya whining!' – the troll said running after the orc with same enthusiasm. The rest had no choice but to join in.

Before the cultists noticed that they were under attack, Blant was already near two of them ready to strike. But just as he was about to blow the enemies away, both orcs fell: one with an arrow in his throat, the other – in his mouth.

'Damn you! They were my prey!' – Blant shouted.

'Sorry, didn't see ya name on them!' – the troll answered smiling. – 'Ya better try harder if ya want to win, mon!'

Blant quickly charged another Searing Blade orc, but the target was dead before he reached him.

'Like that would work three times in a row!' – the warrior roared.

Aidid shot another arrow at an opponent, but Blant was faster. Jumping to the target, the orc tackled him to the ground and then dodged the incoming arrow himself. He then sat on top of his enemy and broke his neck with his hands.

'Like ya can keep that up, mon!' – Aidid shouted trying to pull out another arrow, but the quiver was empty. – 'Crap, me forget to stock up…' – he thought and pulled out his swords instead. Blant noticed what was going on and laughed.

'No chance for you to win now, archer!'

'We see.' – the troll said and rushed towards a group of Searing Blade members. One of the cultists summoned alarge dark-blue spirit-like creature. His body seemed incorporeal, but was solid, as if composed of highly concentrated dark energy. At first glance it looked like a humanoid – two arms with massive bracelets on his wrists, a head with glowing eyes… but no legs. The demon's lower body looked similar to the bottom part of a whirlwind. This was a Voidwalker. With a peering angry look the demon charged Aidid, while another cultist cast a shadow bolt at him. The hunter quickly picked up a corpse of one of the already fallen enemies and used it as a shield to block the incoming spell. He then dropped the corpse and swiftly dodged the Voidwalker's attack by rolling out of the way. While the demon was trying to attack again, Aidid threw his short sword at the head of the summoner. With him dead, the demon vanished. But the troll didn't stop there. Continuing to run, he pulled his weapon out of the body's skull and stabbed the next enemy he saw in the chest with it. Aidid was pushing the weapon deeper and deeper as another shadow bolt came flying at him. The troll dodged leaving his blade in the dying orc and rushed in the direction of the caster. Using his fingers he punctured the nerves on the opponent's throat, making him unable to breathe. Leaving this one to suffocate he jumped to another two orcs and kicked one of them in to the air. The troll slashed the still standing opponent's stomach with a slash from the groin to the neck and moving the sword further over his head finished off the "flying" with the blow from above.

Not far away Blant was also fighting, but without any strategy. He was just waiting for the enemies to get close enough (or got close enough himself) and smashed them with his axe. Just for fun he decided to knock four of the incoming enforcers down into the lava. Three of them fell, but one managed to grab the ledge. Blant patiently waited for him to climb up. As soon as he did, the warrior grabbed his body, slammed the enemy's spine onto his own knee and threw him back down. Then he just stood there watching.

'What ya waiting for, mon?' – Aidid asked.

'Maybe he'll climb back up again!' – the orc laughed.

'Knocking da same enemy again not count as a new kill!' – the troll smirked.

'But I still would get more fun than you!' – the orc grinned.

In the other corner of the underground cave complex Zhora and Sluon were fighting their own group of enemies. Unlike the two barbarians, these guys worked like a team – they were in perfect sync. The Searing Blade cultists quickly gathered into a group to fend off the intruders – a group bigger than the orc and troll faced. Zhora used this against his foes. A mighty Pyroblast cast right into the middle of the group scattered them in different directions. Immediately the mage blinked himself behind them so that he and Sluon could attack the cultists form both sides. While the enemy was disorientated the elf began burning everyone he could with fireballs. An orc charged him with his sword, but the mage was ready. Zhora evaded the slash and grabbed the attacker's hands and burned them. The enforcer dropped the axe in pain and suddenly felt the mage's grip on his face. The orc's head has been burned the same way as his hands. The elf didn't notice the couple of cultists that were casting spells at him to his left. Luckily Sluon was already there. The shaman stomped the ground with his hoof and blast of light-green energy hit the enemies. The spell called Earthshock did not only damage the cultists, but also broke their spell casting. Then he pulled out his mace and attacked an enforcer with it. The orc blocked and began pushing against the tauren. The orc was clearly physically stronger, but the shaman was smarter. A skillfully placed magma totem behind the unsuspecting enforcer's back burned his legs to a crisp. As he fell, the totem finished him off.One of the warlocks managed to cast a shadow bolt. The spell was headed straight for Zhora. The mage protected himself with a mana shield, fully absorbing the attack, but draining some mana. He then countered with two fireballs at once: one burning the warlock, the other one – an orc who was just about to hit Sluon from behind. The other Searing Blade members decided to retreat seeing no chance in defeating such a well organized team. Unfortunately for them they were quickly annihilated by the shaman's and mage's spells launched after them.

'Heh, we make a pretty good team, don't you think?' – Zhora smiled.

'Yes indeed.' – the shaman replied. Zhora looked at the other side of the underground where only Aidid and Blant were left standing. – 'I see you guys cleaned up pretty well?' – he laughed.

'I killed more than he did!' – both shouted at the same time.

'Oh, no enemies left for us? Too bad…' – Rico laughed ironically. She and Haru didn't participate in this attack.

'Oh, there's at least one left.' – Haru said.

'How come?' – Rico asked.

'Call it a hunch.' – the rogue smiled.

'Da girls no want no action?' – the troll laughed.

'Nah, we're fine.' – Rico replied.

'Hey, squirt! Quit slacking off!' – Blant shouted.

'Would you stop calling me that?' – the half-elf said angrily.

'Tshhh!' – Haru hissed. – 'He's coming.'

'She is right. I feel a presence approaching.' – the tauren agreed.

The group turned to the corridor leading deeper into the caves. Someone's heavy footsteps could be heard. And they were getting louder. The crew was ready to face whatever might come. Soon the figure appeared – a huge muscular grayish-blue-skinned humanoid with a red helm with golden patterns and some heavy armor covering his lower body, whole right arm and the left one till the elbow. The armor looked as if it weighed more than our six heroes put together and was shining threateningly, illuminated by the lava's glow. The dark-red horns sticking from his back and forehead seemed to be covered in blood. But the most magnificent part was his sword – a twin-edged claymore as long as the creature's height and as wide as his body. A line of ancient runes was glowing from the handle all the way to the tip of it. The sword did look a little old and rusted, but deadly at the same time. This mighty demon wasTaragaman the Hungerer.

'Ok, I'm not the smartest guy in Azeroth, but I'm guessing he's not an orc.' – Zhora said looking at the demon.

Taragaman turned to the crew, looked at the dead clan cultists around them and let out a fierce roar.

'Is he some sort of pretty ugly trogg? – Blant asked. – 'Ah, whatever he is, he looks like he's the boss around here! That means we kill him!' – he readied his axe.

'We better watch out. He looks like one of those Felguard demons. I doubt anyone of us has ever fought one before.' – the mage said seriously.

'Oooh, a demon? Nice! I've read about them.' – Blant said quietly.

'You have actually read something?' – Rico asked sarcastically with disbelief.

'Ok, ok, so I've heard about them. Big deal…' – the orc answered modestly.

'Now that's more likely.' – the half-elf laughed.

'How 'bout a game? Who get the last hit on da demon before he dies don't wash da dishes for a week.' – the troll suggested.

'Sounds interesting.' – the tauren agreed.

'I'm in!'

'Me to!'

'Pfff… men… This is a serious mission here. We shouldn't waste time on such petty games…' – Haru said.

'Count me in too, guys!' – Rico said.

'Rico!' – the undead was surprised.

'Sorry, Haru. I hate washing dishes!' – the half-elf laughed.

'So that's the way it's gonna be? Ok, I'm in. You all better not underestimate me.' – Haru grinned spinning her daggers.

Aidid, Haru and Sluon were the first to charge the demon. They were attacking from all directions, but the fight looked pretty matched – no one was winning.Taragaman's defense was outstanding. Every single hit was blocked or parried. Sluon tried to place a totem, but it was destroyed the moment it appeared.

'Seems he is a very experienced fighter.' – the tauren said.

'Look like we have some fun with this one, mon.' – Aidid agreed.

The three surrounded the demon and jumped at him at the same time, but this was what Taragaman was waiting for. When everyone was close enough he ducked and put his palms on the ground.

'Get away from him!' – Zhora shouted running their way. Being a fire mage, he could sense a fire spell about to be cast.

But it was too late – the demon already released a fire nova. A ring-like wave of flame spread from him in all directions. Aidid managed to jump over it, Sluon defended himself with a water shield, only Haru didn't make it in time and got her legs burned slightly. Noticing that one of the targets was hurt, Taragaman charged her swinging his huge sword. The rogue blocked the attack, but was pushed of the edge and into the lava by the demon's brute force. Luckily she managed to grab the ledge with her hand. Blant, Rico and Zhora had now also joined the fight. The priest jumped after Haru and caught her hand just as the Forsaken lost her grip, but was now falling along with her. The orc was there right in time to grab Rico by the legs and pull both of them out.

'Take care of her.' – he said going the demon's way.

Zhora shot a fireball at Taragaman. The demon blocked the spell with his sword, but as soon as he moved it, a fiery explosion appeared right in front of his face. This was Zhora's Fireblast spell that didn't require any casting, but also required more mana. He fell down on his back and immediately rolled out of the way of Blant's axe swing. He stood up. Sluon used this to strike Taragaman in the head from behind. As the demon bent down to dodge, the shaman placed a fire totem in front of him and jumped back. The demon grinned looking at the totem, taking the tauren for a fool for trying the same trick again. The totem was destroyed with just one hit, but it turned out to be a fake. Understanding that he was the fool, he quickly ducked – just in time to evade Sluon's lighting strike. But as soon as he stood up, he felt great pain in his chest. Aidid just pierced his short sword into the demon. Taragaman counterattacked at once, so the troll had to jump away, leaving his weapon inside the enemy's body.

'You are no match for me!' – the demon roared.

'Ah, shut up already! ' – the orc said running over and pushing Aidid's sword deeper. The demon died. – 'Guess I'm the winner!'

'What? Me thrust da sword in!' – Aidid argued.

'So? The last hit was mine!' – the orc insisted.

'No! Last hit be mine! Ya just pushed me weapon in – that not count!'

'Here we go again…' – the others sighed.

As the crew was busy infiltrating the Searing Blade clan, their new home was (naturally) empty and locked up. The front door was suddenly opened by the turn of a key. A mysterious figure had entered the house. The intruder's black fitted clothes and mask which was covering his face made him look like a typical burglar, but also made it hard to distinguish his race – only his eyes could be seen. Yet his slim and incredibly tall body, reminding him of a hollow ghost stated that he was probably a night elf. The many different belts on his clothes which seemed to hold all parts of his suit together had a few small pouches dangling off them. The night elf kept looking over his shoulder almost every second. No wonder. An Alliance spy in one of the Horde capitols would no doubt be killed on sight.Silently he sneaked up the stairs and into Haru's room. As he reached it he stood in the doorway for a while, looking around. Then he closed his eyes as if trying to hear something. After standing like this for a few moments he quickly opened his eyes and jumped under the bed. Examining the floor boards he found that one of them was loose. The night elf shoved the board to the side revealing the amulet stolen from Balzaphon beneath it. He stood up holding the artifact in his hand, staring at it for a while. He looked as if he had found all the riches in Azeroth.

'So this is it…' – he muttered. Carefully he put it back in, covering it with the board. It looked untouched. Then he began messing up the room.

Within a few minutes the room looked as if it had been searched for money. Suddenly he heard footsteps. The night elf jumped out of the window and vanished in an alley. The person who's footsteps he heard now entered Haru's room. It was general Bloodhorn. He looked around.

'Good...' – he said. He then exited the house, locking up the front door behind him.

After defeating Taragaman, the group took a short break. Everyone needed to catch their breaths, restore some mana and heal Haru's legs.

'So this was their leader, huh? Mission accomplished!' – Zhora said.

'What? Already? This was just starting to get fun…' – Blant sighed.

'I don't think it's over…' – Haru muttered. – 'The caverns lead deeper. And there are a lot of presences too.'

'Now that's what I call perception.' – Zhora praised her.

'Do you suppose this was not the only leader?' – Sluon asked.

'Only one way to find out!' – Blant said standing up and swinging his axe.

This time the party kept together anticipating that the battles would get tougher. Rico even summoned Naluri to help out. Nevertheless one crew member was out front killing every enemy in sight – Haru. Although her legs weren't completely healed, she fought just as good. With her agile, soundless and deadly moves she was assassinating anyone she could to prove she was no burden to the others (since she was the only one injured while fighting Taragaman).

Six orcs were standing grouped together in fear, watching as their comrades fell one by one by a vanishing and reappearing enemy. They were staring in all directions, trying to understand what was going on. One of them sensed something from his left. Quickly he turned his head and saw a dagger flying right into his face. The still remaining five orcs moved away from their dead comrade and began staring in to the distance, hoping to find the source of the knife. Little did they know Haru was hiding in the shadows right in front of them – so close she could feel their breaths. She picked up some dirt from the ground and threw it into one of the orc's faces, blinding him for a short time. At the same time she threw a knife into the eye of one of the cultists. She was now visible like after any other attack, but that wasn't a problem. Swiftly she dashed over to another cultist and stabbed his heart with her dagger. Now only two orcs remained, one of whom was blinded, and the other one was staring at Haru gripping his sword, ready to strike, yet frightened. The Forsaken just grinned and simply faded away. The orc gulped, not knowing Haru was already behind him. She grabbed and threw him over her shoulder, slamming him into the ground. Not even giving the orc a chance to feel the pain, she stomped his throat and crushed it. The last cultist finally started to see again, but all he saw were dead bodies all around him. Suddenly he heard the sound of something burning. He turned around. The last thing he saw in his life was a fireball right in front of his nose.

'Stealing kills?' – Haru smirked.

'Nah, just wanted to surprise the poor guy.' – the mage said sarcastically.

Next thing you know another huge group of Searing Blade members appeared, all with vicious looks on their faces. They were here to avenge their fallen brethren.

'Hey look! Some more meat!' – Blant shouted as enthusiastic as ever. The enemy made one step back after hearing these words, but then realized that they outnumber the six invaders and began closing in.

'Yes, indeed.' – the tauren smiled. – 'Zhora, fire, please.' – he said channeling wind in his hands.

The two formed the same giant fireball like in the Ghostlands and launched right in to the middle of the group of attackers. Those who were hit directly died at once, the others were scattered all around the battlefield because of the blast wave. Aidid and Blant quickly rushed in to finish of the rest, aiming for the same opponent. The troll noticed Blant was running faster, so he grabbed the orc's leg to stop him. Both fell down as a result. Using this opportunity Rico's imp blasted the cultist with his fireball. The half-elf then cast fear on a few other orcs, making them jump into the lava in terror.

'Now look what you've done! The imp stole my kill!' – Blant shouted at Aidid.

'Ya fault, idiot! Why ya target da same enemy as me?' – Aidid replied angrily.

'Geez, you two are really stupid, aren't you?' – Naluri laughed.

'SHUT UP!' – the two roared and tried to smash the imp. Right before the hit, Naluri swiftly escaped back into the demonic world.

'Hey! What do you think you're doing?' – Rico asked angrily.

'Ah, pipe down and just summon the squirt back.' – the orc growled continuing to argue with Aidid.

The next instant a huge portal to the demonic world opened and a huge satyr – a half-man half-goat – stepped out. The word "huge" suited it perfectly – the demon was almost twice as big as Sluon. The satyr was muscular, his crimson-red skin with blood-pumped veins made him look quite repulsive. He stomped twice with his massive hooves and combing his beard took a closer look at the party. His one-eyed (the other eye was missing) icy gaze made the group feel uncomfortable. It clearly stated he had killed… a lot. After analyzing the group the satyr stretched himself, his horns nearly reaching the top of the cavern and let out a ferocious roar that made the cave walls shake.

'Why does everyone keep roaring at us today?' – Haru asked.

'Wow! If you can summon stuff like that, why the heck do you put up with that imp?' – Blant asked being astounded.

'Er… I didn't summon that guy…' – Rico answered modestly.

'I did.' – a deep voice behind them said.

The group turned to seean old wrinkled orc. He looked like an experienced warlock, dressed in layers of heavy purple robes. His strong and muscular arms were scarred. His beard tied into a pony-tail made him look menacingly. He was grinning.

'Your little raid ends now. You shall feel the wrath of me, Jergosh the Invoker and the demon Bazzalan!' – the warlock roared.

'Guess I'll need something different than Naluri…' – Rico thought. She extracted a small shiny purple-pink crystal – a Soul Shard – from one of her pockets. Taking it in both hands she began whispering something in demonic tongue. She was completely concentrated, her voice gradually increasing until it became shouting. Suddenly after the last word was said the crystal shined unbelievably bright illuminating Rico and the other's faces. Flash! Everyone was blinded for a brief moment. As soon as everyone could see again, they witnessed a dark blue Voidwalker stepping out of a cloud of smoke in front of Rico.

'I... don't like... this place…' – the Voidwalker said.

'Neither do I, Zangrave, but we must beat these guys, or they'll kill us.' – Rico said.

'As you wish…' – the Voidwalker bowed.

'Left horn is mine!' – the orc shouted looking at Bazzalan, paying no attention to what had just happened.

'Then da right one be mine!' – the troll grinned doing the same.

'What's this all about?' – Haru asked.

'You can have his hooves!' – the two said staring hungrily at the demon.

'I'll take the hooves!' – the mage laughed following the two.

'Hmph. Somehow I did not find the "hooves" joke very entertaining.' – the shaman said. – 'I shall fight the warlock then.'

'We got your back.' – the girls nodded.

Blant and Aidid were already rushing at Bazzalan from both sides with Zhora's fireballs flying down the middle. The satyr ran left to avoid the spell, but Aidid was already there to attack him. The demon blocked the troll's sword slash with his bare hands, but was not ready for the hunter's kick from below. The attack pushed Bazzalan right into Blant's arms. The orc caught Bazzalan's by the horns, broke off one of them and threw the demon away.

'That be da right one, idiot!' – the troll shouted.

'Huh?' – Blant was confused.

'That be da right horn! My horn, mon!' – Aidid shouted angrily.

'Damn! Oh well, now I just have to break the other one.' – the orc answered.

But just as he turned to face the satyr, he noticed the demon was already charging Zhora. That was the demon's mistake. The mage wasn't just standing this whole time. He was casting his strongest fire spell – the Pyroblast. The spell was ready just as Bazzalan was an inch away from the caster. The Pyroblast hit the demon right in the face and blasted him away, knocking him to the ground. Yet the satyr was tougher than he looked. He quickly got back on his feet and attacked the mage with his sword. Zhora blinked himself away from the slash and appeared behind Blant. The orc was already gripping his axe. Bazzalan turned around and stared at Blant. While he was completely focused on the warrior, Aidid appeared before him with a rope. The troll jumped over the satyr, skillfully tying the rope to his remaining horn. As he landed behind Bazzalan, he pulled the rope with a wide motion making the demon lose his balance and fall on his back. The hunter dashed to Bazzalan, trying to quickly finish him off, but the demon rolled away, grabbed the troll's leg and threw him right into the wall. Bazzalan was now moving in for the kill, yet he forgot all about the rope still tied to him. Blant pulled the rope from behind, making Bazzalan fall down again. He then ran over to the demon and kicked him so hard that the satyr was sent flying into the air with a few broken ribs.Zhora quickly hit him with a Fireblast while he was in the air. The spell hit and the satyr came crashing down barely alive. He tried to stand up again, but Aidid stepped on his chest, keeping him down. The troll pulled out his sword, thrust it through the demon's throat and then cut off the remaining horn.

'Trade ya da left horn for da right one.' – Aidid grinned looking at Blant.

'Oh come on. Is there even a difference between these horns? Look at them? They're the same!' – the orc argued.

'Well… Aidid's horn is cut off more evenly. The one you have is just broken off.' – Zhora noted.

'So I'll grind it down so it'll look the same, big deal.' – the orc answered stubbornly.

'Give me da right horn, mon!' – the troll said angrily.

'Make me, blue guy!' – Blant grinned.

'Oh boy…' – the blood elf sighed.

As these three were fighting Bazzalan, the others were busy with Jergosh.

'You lowly creatures shall pay with you lives for coming here!' – he roared launching three shadow bolts at each of them.

Zangrave jumped in to absorb the damage, but managed to "catch" only two spells. Nonetheless Haru easily dodged the shadow bolt heading for her. The rogue threw three knives at Jergosh and turned invisible. The orc being a poor melee fighter didn't even manage to dodge or block, so all three knives hit him, but not deep enough to cause any serious damage.

'This will be easy.' – Haru thought. She was already behind the warlock ready to strike, but Jergosh released a wave of dark energy from within him pushing the Forsaken back.

'Looks like he has a few tricks up his sleeve. – Sluon whispered. – 'You all better keep your guard up.'

The warlock did more than just push Haru back. The spell infused her with some sort of black light, making her glow, so her invisibility was useless. He then lifted his arms up and a shining rune flashed above his head. Everyone was on their guard, but nothing seemed to have happened. Or so it would seem. Zangrave suddenly turned around and attacked Rico – the Voidwalker was now under Jergosh's control. The priest fell down, but was with no serious damage taken. Voidwalkers are defensive type demons with a lot of stamina, but weak in the offence. Still the shaman paralyzed Zangrave with a lightning strike. Rico then quickly un-summoned the Voidwalker back into the demon world.Now that this was over, the tauren charged Jergosh followed by Haru. Both thought the best way was to attack him physically. The warlock was angrily launching shadow bolts in all directions. This time everyone had a hard time dodging the spells, especially as they came closer. Sluon decided to keep a distance and shoot Jergosh with lightning strikes. The orc took direct hits, but it didn't really matter – the dark energy shield around him was absorbing every attack. But Sluon knew that such shields don't last forever, so he kept on pressing the attack.Finally Jergosh's defenses broke down. Immediately Rico cursed the warlock with a mighty Curse of Agony and a Corruption spell. Before Jergosh even began to feel pain, Haru stabbed him in almost every vital organ. The orc decided to run for it, but bleeding and suffering great pain from the curses he died after running just a few steps.

'Took you long enough!' – Blant laughed from across the cave.

'Hmph. As I see it you finished off that demon around the same time we finished off his master.' – Haru smirked.

'Who cares anyway? Main thing is we…' – Zhora said.

'Hey, Rico! You can have this horn, I don't like it anymore.' – Blant smiled. – ' It looked way cooler while it was on his head.'

'Like I'd want a thing like that in the first place.' – Rico smirked.

'Don't be so modest! Here you go!' – Blant smiled pushing the horn into her hands.

'I said I don't want this stupid thing!' – Rico said angrily throwing the horn on the ground.

'Ya not appreciate battle trophies… Me take it then.' – Aidid laughed.

'No you don't! I've changed my mind! I want it back!' – Blant grinned picking up the horn.

'Oh would you too stop it already?' – Haru sighed. – 'Sluon! Say something!'

'I do not like this talk about horns as trophies…' – the shaman said grimly.

'Ekhm!' – Zhora cauged. – 'AS I WAS SAYING! The main thing is we did it. Looks like this was the last of them. The mission is a success!'

'Guess we did better than Bloodhorn would have expected. We killed everybody!' – the orc laughed with satisfaction.

'Hey, check it out!' – Rico said pointing at a bookshelf in the other corner of the cave.

'Hmmm… Think he had some interesting books on fire magic?' – the mage asked rhetorically approaching the bookshelf.

'Spellcasters...' – the orc sighed. – 'Just make it quick! I can't wait to get out of here and prove that stuck up war-veteran that we're tougher than he would've ever imagined!' – he said proudly.

'You know, reading could do you some good too.' – Rico laughed scrolling through the pages of some demonology tome.

'Just chill, we'll be done in a moment.' – Zhora said opening a random book. Suddenly he fell silent.

'Something wrong, friend?' – the tauren asked.

'Sluon, look at this.' – the elf said.

The tauren took a look at the book. His reaction was similar to Zhora's.

'Is this…?' – he muttered.

'I think so…' – the elf answered. – 'Guys! Look here!'

Everyone gathered around the opened book. The book contained one page full of text in some unknown language, but the other page had an amulet.

'Whoah… It looks like our amulet!' – Haru said.

'What does da text say?' – the troll asked.

'No idea. Never seen this one before.' – Zhora shook his head.

'It's demonic tongue.' – Rico answered.

'First gutterspeak, now demonic. Just what sort of training were you doing in Undercity?' – Blant said.

'I never said I could read it, moron!' – Rico snapped. – 'I've seen a few scrolls in Undercity. Master Pickman told me they were in demonic. Warlocks use it for spells and stuff.'

'So? Are you not a warlock?' – Sluon asked.

'No, I'm a shadow priest who can summon demons and use a few curses! I don't really need to know how to read the language. I only need to know some basic phrases for summoning.' – she explained.

'But you said warlocks can read this language, right?' – Zhora asked.

'True, but we want to keep amulet a secret, don't we?' – the half-elf answered.

'Look, why don't we keep this book for ourselves and figure out something later?' – Haru suggested.

'Good call! Now let's get out of here! I want see Bloodhorn's face when we tell him the mission's complete!' – the orc laughed.

Exiting the caverns didn't pose a problem since there were no more hostiles in it. In less than an hour the group was out.

'What the hell took you brats so long?' – the general roared as the crew returned.

'Just completing our mission, sir.' – Zhora answered calmly.

'Your mission was to eliminate the leaders and any opposition! By the looks of things you decided to massacre everyone in that damn cave!'

'What? Is it our fault that "everyone in that damn cave" decided to oppose us?' – Blant laughed.

'Did I give you permission to speak, soldier?'

'Sir, no sir…'

'Then shut up!'

Neeru was silent.

'Do you have any more tasks for them?' – Bloodhorn asked.

'No…' – Neeru replied. – 'They did… more than I expected…'

'Good! So now move and report back to the Warchief, you sacks of boar meat!' - Bloodhorn shouted.

The group started walking followed by the general.

'Bastard… We completed the mission perfectly and he still treats us like garbage!' – Rico whispered.

'And he be acting unusually hostile towards ya, mon.' – Aidid whispered referring to Blant.

'I'll show him… I'll show him who's the sack of boar meat!' – the orc answered.

'Calm down, my friend. We will all show him what we are capable of.' – the tauren whispered.

'I'd love to torch his face every time I look at him.' – the elf said. – 'But all we can do is bare with him.'

'What the hell are you sorry bunch of worms whispering about?' – the general shouted from behind.

'Sir, nothing sir!' – the crew replied together.

After a few minute's walk, they were back in the Valley of Wisdom.

'Warchief! The squad reports back!' – Bloodhorn said.

'Was the mission a success?' – Thrall asked.

'Yes, Warchief! Under my brilliant leadership these children managed to fulfill the mission perfectly!' – Bloodhorn answered.

'What? Why that son of a…' – Blant started quietly.

'Tssss!' – Sluon hissed. – 'Calm down.'

'Did you hear what he said?' – the orc whispered.

'We all did, Blant.' – Haru answered with irritation.

'You did a better job than expected. With the cult gone, we won't have to worry about them corrupting our citizens!' – Thrall complemented the crew. – 'As promised, you get paid.'

A peon came running from another room and handed every member a small bag of gold.

'You may return home and rest for now. You will be notified when a new task for you arises.' – Thrall said.

'We thank you, Warchief!' – the group answered and made their way to the exit.

'Something is wrong here, Warchief! Six kids defeating the scourge of the Ghostlands and the Searing Blade clan? It's impossible!'

'Believe it or not, it happened.' – Thrall said. – 'It makes me proud of the Horde to see that the new generation is something special. These youngsters may even bring all Horde races closer together.'

'Hmph. If you say so.'

'How is our friend Neeru?' – the Warchief asked.

'His anger rivals that of a rabid kodo bull!' – Bloodhorn laughed.

'It seems we've put a dent in his armor. I can't say I'm displeased... even with such a minor victory.' – Thrall smiled.

'To think he is the leader of the Burning Blade… Are you sure we cannot simply slay him?' – the general asked.

'Do not rush off to do battle with him; he has a purpose, and we shall use him against our enemies again soon enough.'

'Dabu, Warchief. I will then return to my quarters.'

'One more thing, general. I have heard you made a duplicate of your key to the squad's home.'

'Just a spare one for emergency reasons, Warhief! In case I lose one, I will have the other.' – explained Bloodhorn.

'Very well, general. You may go.' – said Thrall.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X**

_**Of Nightmares and Scams**_

The group returned home in a fantastic mood after such a day. Who wouldn't? The mission was a complete success (even though Bloodhorn didn't seem pleased). What remained was to analyze the book they found. Zhora sat down at the dining table and opened it.

'Ok, here it is. This is definitely our amulet.' – he said.

'I'll go bring it down just in case.' – Haru said running up to her room.

'Rico, check this text out. Anything familiar?' – the mage asked.

'I recognize a few glyphs… But most of it…' – she replied.

'Ah, man… Any ideas?'

'There may be something resembling a dictionary in our library.' – Sluon purposed.

'Someone's been in my room!' – Haru shouted rushing back.

'What?'

'It's completely trashed! Someone was clearly looking for something!' – she said nervously.

'Damn it! Don't tell me they found the amulet!' – Blant said.

'No, it was well hidden. Here it is.' – Haru answered showing the artifact.

'Whew! Then everything's alright!' – the orc smiled.

'No, it's not alright.' – the mage said with a serious look. – 'Did anything else get stolen?' – he asked.

'Nothing. Well, considering there was nothing of value in my room it's no surprise. But stuff like the golden candleholder would have been good loot.'

'So the thieves are idiots, big deal.' – Blant laughed.

'You are mistaken, friend. This proves they have been looking for the amulet, not money.' – the shaman noted.

'Furthermore, the front door was locked up, right?' – the mage continued.

'Right, mon. Me lock it up.' – Aidid nodded.

'And it was still locked when we came back!' – Rico noticed.

'This not be good, mon…'

'Great. So whoever it was knows that we have the amulet, knows where we live and can walk through walls. Just perfect!' – Blant smashed his fist against the table.

'What bothers me the most is that they knew it was in my room…' – Haru said.

'So what do we do? Hide it somewhere else?' – the orc asked.

'No go. If they can pinpoint its location that accurately – it won't matter. I guess we should always keep it with us.' – Zhora suggested.

'That would seem like the best way. I cannot think of any other options.' – Sluon agreed.

'So next time they'll come after us?' – Rico asked.

'If they come – we kill them! Simple.' – the orc laughed.

'Da enemy may be strong. Me say let Haru carry it. Invisibility can help escape with da amulet if we get attacked.' – Aidid proposed.

'Alright.' – the rogue nodded.

'What if they come at night?'

'I'm a light sleeper. I wake up right away if someone stands near me.' – she said.

With the problem "solved", the crew went to bed.

'Alice…' – a voice in the darkness whispered.

'Who's there?' – Haru asked.

'Alice…' – the whisper was getting louder. Haru slowly made a few steps back, scared of the unknown. Suddenly something grabbed her leg. She turns around and looks down. – 'You did this to me, Alice!' – a woman covered in blood shouted.

The rogue shook her off and started running away into the darkness. She ran for a long time with nothing in sight. It was pitch black. The voice whispering "Alice…" was following her, echoing all around. Finally a small light was visible in the distance. Haru was now running even faster to escape this horrible darkness. The light was getting brighter and brighter. As she finally reached it, the emptiness vanished. Haru was now standing in the middle of a small hut, lit only by a lamp on the table. This place seemed familiar, but she couldn't remember. In the corner of the hut were some sheets on the floor. Seems the owners were too poor to afford a bed. Besides the sheets and the table with the lamp on it – the hut was empty. Not that something else would have fit inside anyway.

'Alice…' – the voice behind her said quietly.

The rogue turned around. The bloody woman was standing right behind her, starring.

'You're so beautiful… And talented… I'M TAKING ALL THAT AWAY FROM YOU!' – she screamed and pierced Haru's eyes with her fingernails.

Haru woke up catching her breath. The nightmares were torturing her again. Knowing she would not get any sleep tonight she got out of bed and approached the window. It was raining. Listening to every raindrop fall, Haru began to think. Who was that woman? Why did she call her "Alice"? What did this dream mean? The nightmares had been there since the day she awoke in Deathknell. This was the main reason she called herself a "light sleeper" – she just couldn't sleep because of these dreams. Who was she before she became a Forsaken? Was Alice her name from when she was a human? If only she could remember… But a part of her wished she never would. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

'Haru, breakfast is ready!' – Rico's sounded voice.

The undead noticed it was already morning. Her thoughts have made the night pass by very quickly. Still troubled she went down.

'Good morning, everyone!' – she said.

'You're lucky the squirt called you! I was about to eat your portion!' – Blant laughed.

'Are you calling me squirt again?' – the half-elf protested.

'Cuz you are a squirt!' – the orc answered.

'Here we go again…' – Zhora sighed.

'At least the mornings are not boring.' – Sluon laughed.

'Me get used to it already, mon.' – Aidid agreed.

'Aaaanyway. I'm guessing the amulet is safe, right?' – the mage asked.

'Huh? Oh, yeah yeah, it's here.'

'Are you alright, Haru?' – Rico asked. – 'You look a little… down.'

'I'm fine. Nothing to worry about.' – she smiled tiredly.

'Well, if you say so.' – Blant said. – 'Rico, check the library after breakfast.'

'I will! Keep your pants on! Geez!' – Rico replied angrily. She was frustrated that everyone was still focused on the amulet while Haru seemed to have problems of her own.

'Good! Da sooner ya translate da book – da better.' – the troll nodded.

'Unbelievable…' – the half-elf sighed.

'Ok then. See you all at dinner.' – Zhora said. – 'I'll go check out what's going on outside.'

'I shall come to.' – Sluon said.

'Wait for me, mon.'

'Like hell you're leaving me behind!' – the orc shouted running after them. The four left the house.

'Damn those guys! Seriously!' – Rico shouted.

'Don't mind them.' – the rogue said.

'Well, I'm still here for you.' – Rico smiled. – 'So what's on your mind?'

'It's nothing, really.' – Haru smiled back.

'Alright then, I'd better hit the books.' – Rico sighed understanding that the undead doesn't want to talk about it. – 'Wanna help out?'

'Sure.'

The library had a bigger collection of books than it seemed at first glance. The priest began to search the shelves for anything that had a connection to demonic tongue. Haru was just standing in the middle of the room.

'It would go a lot faster if you'd help me out, you know.' – Rico said.

'I doubt that…' – the undead replied.

'Huh?'

'I… I keep having this dream…'

In the meantime, far away in the Eastern Plaguelands, in the destroyed city of Stratholme, the lich Balzaphon seemed to be waiting for something. He was wandering in a circle around the fountain in the courtyard. Now and then he was taking a glimpse at the streets. Once filled with life, they were now filled with nothing but death. One could actually feel the sorrow and agony of the people that were slaughtered here or the ones turned into mindless servants of the Lich King. No doubt this atmosphere normally brought joy to Balzaphon's frozen heart. But not this time. He had other things on his mind. Suddenly a small portal opened above the fountain.

'Did you find it?' – he asked anxiously.

'Yes, master!' – a voice from within the portal replied.

'Good… Our spy seems to be doing well.' – the lich said. – 'You've retrieved it I suppose?'

'No…'

'Why?'

'I've witnessed their power. They could actually be of great use to us.' – the voice from the portal said.

'Hmmm… You may have a point… Considering they were able to retake the amulet from me… Alright, keep them under surveillance at all times. Cifer shall assist you.'

'Yes, master!'

'Perfect. Once everything will be finished – I will be powerful enough to stand up to the Lich King! And naturally you shall gain some of the power.'

'Yes, master! I patiently await that day.'

'Good. You serve me well.' – Balzaphon said. – 'If something goes wrong – kill them and proceed as originally planned!'

'Yes, master!' – the voice and the portal vanished.

Back in Orgrimmar, the four guys were taking a stroll around the city. They were just trying to kill some time without anything better to do. They checked some of the local stores, listened to some gossip, but didn't find or hear anything of interest.

'This is boring… I wish someone would just…' – Blant was beginning to say.

'Are you strong? Confident? And need money? Look no further!' – a high pitched voice sounded.

'Bingo!' – the orc shouted running in that direction.

'That guy be a magnet for such things, mon.' – Aidid laughed.

They found a small fighting arena built up on one of the main streets. Two goblins were standing on it. One of them was the one talking.

'Step right up! Pay ten gold coins and fight my brother! Hold out for three minutes and win a hundred gold!'

The other goblin was waving to the crowd. He was very skinny and looked unbelievably weak.

'Three minutes against that guy? I can take him!' – a few males standing closest to the arena said.

'That's not all! If you win within the three minutes by knock out – you win one thousand gold coins!'

'ONE THOUSAND!' – the crowd roared. Instantly over twenty orc, troll and tauren men were standing near the steps leading to the arena.

'So many participants! Pay the entry fee and wait in line, please!' – the goblin said.

Everyone of them did just that and lined up.

'This is going to be entertaining.' – a huge tauren standing in front of the crew laughed.

'Nah, watching someone beat up a goblin is boring.' – Blant said.

'Just wait and see.'

'Alright! Let the battles begin! Now that my assistant here is done setting up the stage, my brother can come up!' – the organizer said. The weak looking goblin bowed and went away. Right after that an enormous ogre stepped into the arena. A mindless look on his face showed he was good for but one thing – smashing. The participant's enthusiastic looks suddenly changed.

'I knew there was a catch behind all this.' – Zhora said.

'Indeed.' – the huge tauren nodded. – 'These guys have been here all morning. They made a fortune out of those who haven't seen this fraud before.'

'Wait, I'm confused. So their father was a goblin, and the mother – and ogre? Or was it the other way around?' – Blant asked.

'Are you being serious?' – Sluon covered his face with his palm.

'Fraud! You said we should face your brother!' – the participants roared.

'But we are brothers!' – the goblin replied. – 'My parents adopted him when he was little.'

'Well, they surely cannot argue with that fact. Nor can they prove it if it is a lie.' – Sluon sighed.

The participants began to back up. None of them thought they stood a chance against this huge brute. And they couldn't demand a refund since the organizer never did say they would fight the weak-looking goblin. A perfect scam.

'Cowards! Well I'm not backing up! I'm not leaving this place without the thousand gold!' – one of the participants said climbing on stage. He was a very tough looking orc.

'That's the spirit! Ladies and gentlemen, let the battle begin!' – the goblin announced.

'You're going down, big guy! I'm taking that cash with me!' – the orc grinned.

The ogre smirked and bent down a little.

'Now easy to reach face!' – the orge taunted. This gesture enraged the orc and he rushed his opponent and landed a mighty punch straight in the cheek.

'Not so tough now, huh?' – he shouted.

'You – dead!' – the ogre replied.

Before losing consciousness the orc saw the ogre's huge fist descending upon his head. But the brute didn't stop there. He lifted the orc up and smashed him back into the ground. A cracking sound could be heard. Then he lifted him again and began jabbing the body like a punching bag.

'Let him go! He's already in knock out!' – some people from the crowd yelled.

'Alright alright! The winner – my big brother!' – the goblin cheered. The ogre finally stopped attacking and threw the orc's almost lifeless body outside the ring. – 'Ouch! That has got to hurt!' – the goblin laughed. – 'Someone take this poor guy to a healer or something.'

A few troll witchdoctors ran over to the looser and began some healing rituals.

'What the hell? That ogre would have killed him!' – Zhora said.

'This be no fair fight, mon!' – Aidid agreed.

'Have you noticed my broken horn?' – the huge tauren asked. – 'Can only blame my own stupidity. But I was lucky. Most of the challengers got beat up as bad as that orc.'

'This does not seem right. You lost, you know what is going on, yet you do not warn the rest about this.' – Sluon said.

'I'm not stupid. A troll here tried to warn the next wave of participants. Let's just say he'll probably not be able to walk for a long time.' – the tauren explained.

'Bastards…' – Zhora grinded his teeth.

'Making a mess in Orgrimmar? How dare they?' – Blant was furious.

'Is there anyone else here who'd like to try out his strength?' – the goblin asked.

'You bet! Here're ten gold!' – Blant said climbing onto the stage.

'Well well well! It's nice to see such enthusiasm from the young ones these days! Alright, you're up, kid!' – the goblin said.

The crowd stared at this in disbelief.

'Are you insane? You'll kill yourself!' – the women shouted.

'You don't stand a chance!' – the men agreed.

'Is he out of his mind?' – the huge tauren asked.

'Probably gone crazy the day he was born.' – Zhora laughed.

'Now's gonna be entertaining.' – Aidid grinned.

'Me smash!' – the ogre said.

'No! Me smash!' – Blant crackled with his knuckles.

'Those two have something in common.' – Sluon noted.

'Both have same brain type.' – Aidid said with a smile.

'Yeah. No brain at all!' – Zhora laughed.

'Ladies and gentlemen, let the battle begin!' – the goblin shouted.

The ogre was enraged for being taken lightly by this young skinny orc. Instantly he rushed him swinging his gigantic fists. Blant easily dodged one punch after another. He was smiling. Another evasion and the orc jumped back a few steps.

'Cockroach! Only run away you can! Skinny weakling! Coward!' – the ogre shouted.

Blant's facial expression changed, his smile faded. The brute quickly charged in with another massive punch. Blant caught the attack with his left hand and was pushed back by less than a meter. The ogres eyes widened. An orc stopping his attack so easily? Blant pulled the ogre's caught hand. The brute lost his balance and was going to fall on his stomach, but before he fell too low, Blant took a step forward with his left foot and threw a brutal punch right in his jaw. The ogre flew across the ring and landed in the opposite corner. He was knocked out in just one hit.

The crowd stared in amazement for a few seconds and then began to cheer.

'A thousand gold you said?' – Blant smiled.

'You go, man!' – Zhora cheered.

'What… how…' – the goblin was speechless.

'Fraud! He refuses to pay!' – the orc that lost the battle a few minutes ago shouted. He was slightly better.

'Fraud! Fraud!' – the crowd raged.

'Hmmm… even with the amount of people they scammed, they couldn't have earned one thousand gold coins.' – the huge tauren said.

'Well, that's not our problem, now is it?' – Zhora grinned.

'Fraud! Fraud!' – the crowd continued. – 'Call the guards!'

'Alright! I'll pay up!' – the goblin shouted.

Like the huge tauren had said, the frauds didn't have that much money on their hands. Still they managed to pay up. They gave everything they had earned by scamming, the stage and a whole set of blacksmithing and engineering equipment including a forge, an anvil and even a worktop for engineers. The crew had no idea where the frauds got this, but since it was in pretty good condition, they decided to take it. Since there was a lot of stuff, and most of it was heavy, they made the ogre help transport it home.

The girls didn't even come out of the library. The guys decided they were busy with translating, so they simply began to install all those things themselves. The empty room they noticed while exploring the house has now turned into Blant's private workshop.

'So? What do you think?' – the orc asked proudly when all of it was in place.

'Looks awesome!' – Zhora said.

'Indeed it does.' – Sluon agreed.

'Hey, mon! Why me worktop be in da corner?' – Aidid asked.

'What? Like you need more space!' – Blant asked.

'Oh boy…' – the mage sighed.


End file.
